Dawson's Return
by Docholiday024
Summary: AN: This is the sequal to an earlier story of mine called Dawson. This is one where alot of answers will be found and love will grow. Will the soul-mates, Dawson and Joey finally get it right? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawson's Return**

**Written by: Mike Cobb**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony.**

**A/N: This is the sequal to an earlier story of mine called Dawson. This is one where alot of answers will be found and love will grown. Will the star crossed lovers finally get it right? Read to find out. **

**Chapter 1**

The sun was brite with in its morning glow in the eastern sky, as it feel onto the creek. Splashing it's rays of red that fade into oranges and melted into yellows. But, this wasn't just any creek, it was Dawson's. Sitting at his window seal quitely contemplating where the creek flowed, and why he couldn't stop himself from looking at her house. It has been six months since he was released from the hospital. Meaning, he had been away for almost a year. He had kept up with his school work so had passed with the rest of his class. He was now a sophmore along with Pacey, Andie, Jack, And Her.

He had taken great steps to stay away from her since his full time return to Capeside. His parents didn't understand why he felt the way he did, hell none of them did. It was the only way he could be sure she was safe. Safe from all of the bad things he had done.

Now he had more than what he had when they first meet. Stan and One of his friends had both died at by his hand. He had gotten away with it because they had kidnapped Her. So the police back in Kansas called it self deffence, he knew better. He had went there that day to ended it with Stan one way or another, and he did. He had wanted to pay him back for taking her.

So today was going to be a big day for him. He was returning to school. Back to where he would get to see his new friends and Her. He wasn't sure this was going to be easy, but he could handle it.

"Dawson! You about ready, i'll give you a ride on my way to work." He heard Gail says.

"Yeah mom i will be down in a minute." Dawson tells her.

He grabs his bag and heads down the stairs. Smiling at his mom and dad as he arrived in the kitchen. He grabs a glass of Juice his mom had poured for him. He puts it into the sink and then looks at his mom.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah i am, are you sure you are?" Gail asks.

"Mom we've been ove this. I have to go back sometime. Besides i have already put on 15 extra pounds of muscle. If i don't go back and maybe get some kind of social life, all i am going to end up being is a wheight lifter." Dawson smiles at her.

"Ok, Ok, lets go buff boy." Gail laughs at him.

They head out the door and get into the car. She pulls out and before long he is standing in front of the school. He takes a deep breath and proceedes into the school. As he is walking down the halls everyone is staring at him. He is sure they have heard some kind of rumor, he only hopes they heard the truth.

He feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns to see Pacey and Jack standing there smiling at him. They both clap him on the back and fall in beside him.

"Nice to see you back Dawson." Jack says.

"Yeah Man, i was begining to wonder if you were ever going to come back." Pacey says.

"Trust me i had too, other wise i was going to go stir-crazy." Dawson tells them.

"So tell me Dawson are you ready for the inevitable?" Jack asks.

"Yeah man, tell us. Inquring minds want to know." Pacey says.

"What are you two talking about?" Dawson asks.

Pacey smiles almost as big as Jack does. He looks at Jack then back at Dawson as he grabs Dawson by the arm and spins him around. Dawson looks at where Pacey is pointing, and sees Joey Potter walking in through the front doors. Dawson swallows a lump in his throat before turning back to them.

"There is nothing left to say as far as that is concerned." He tells them.

"Maybe for you, but i think she has other ideas." Jack says.

Dawson feels another tap on his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder to see Joey and Jen standing there. He puts on the smile he has practiced since his return. She smile back at him and then looks at the others standing there.

"Hey how is everyone doing?" Joey asks.

"We're good, and yourself." Dawson answers before either of the other two can speak.

"I am glad to hear it, well me and Jen need to get to class. See you guys at lunch." Joey says as her and Jen move on down the hall.

Dawson takes a deep breath and then looks back at Pacey and Jack. He plasters his fake smile on his face as they look at him. He just smirks and starts to walk away.

"Hey wait i know that was not as easy as you made it look." Pacey says.

"Yeah come on Dawson, give us the scoop." Jack asks him.

"Nothing to tell Jack. She is better off with out me, so i did the only thing that made since to me." Dawson says.

"Yeah well it has been my experence that doing stuff like that tends to come back and bite you in the ass." Pacey laughs at him as they walk down the hall.

"I know, that is what i am afraid of." Dawson says.

"You afraid, i don't buy it man. Remember i have seen you in action. You aren't afraid of anything man." Pacey says as Jack agrees.

"Wrong man, Joey Potter scares the hell out of me." Dawson says as they enter their home room.

"Then i would say get it settled as fast as possible, because i can tell you for sure, she won't let it go." Pacey says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey walks down the hall and turns the corner. She slowly leans up against the wall and releases a long, deep, tortured breath. She closes her eyes, and shakes her head.

"Joey why do you let him get to you like that?" Jen asks.

"Because i love him Jen, and seening him is very hard. You know what he did for me." Joey says.

"Yeah because of him you were kidnapped and almost killed." Jen says. "Maybe he has a point Joey. Maybe you are better off with out him in your life as anything more than a friend."

"No! Jen look, what happened wasn't Dawson's fault. Drue set Stan on me hoping to win back control. Dawson had nothing really to do with it. In fact it was because of me he got involved with Drue in the first place. Now that i know he loves me, and i love him, i am suppose to accept this seperation. Come on Jen you know me better than that." Joey says.

"Ok then, what do you have planned? What are you going to do to make him see the light?" Jen asks.

"I'm not sure, but we will think of something." Joey smiles at her.

"We? Look here kemosabi, i never agreed to help in this." Jen says.

"Come on Jen i am going to need your help in all of this. I can't do it all alone." Joey pleeds.

"Ok, Ok, Fine i will help, but you owe me big time for this." Jen laughs as they enter their home room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I don't own the song.**

The Sun was shinning britely down on the streets of Capeside as Dawson walked slowly down them. He was as confused as ever, Joey Potter had his insides tied in a knot. He had been back to school now for a week, and still nothing more than casual hello's.

_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord**_

She was staying at a distence. Keeping him at arms length, so to speak. He has an idea this is all a scheme to make him think what he did is wrong. How could it be wrong? Since he has stayed away from her, nothing bad has happened to her. She has been living as normal a life as she can. That is what he wants for her, and for her to be happy.

_**  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord**_

As he continues to walk towards his home, he sees her walking with Jack, Jen, and Andie. They are joking and laughing, all of it causing an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"They sure are having fun aren't they?" A voice asks him from behind.

"Yeah, just the way i wanted it." Dawson says.

"You know you could be over there with them right?" The voice asks once again.

"No i can't, it isn't safe. What did you want Doug, was it something in perticular, or just to harrase me?" Dawson asks.

"I want to let you know that all of that mess in Kansas is now offically over. You are free and clear of everything now." Doug tells him.

_**  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord**_

"That's good to hear, Doug, thanks for telling me." Dawson smiles.

"My pleasure Dawson, now what are you going to do about her?" Doug asks as he points at Joey.

"Nothing Doug, she is better off with out me and my past around." Dawson tells him.

"I'm not so sure she thinks that. Look Dawson, you have had a rough life. We all have bad things in our closets, it is what makes us the people we are now. From where i am standing you are a good guy. Don't sell her short because you have a past. One i might mention you are trying to change." Doug tells him.

"Trying to change? Are you serious? Doug Just over a year ago i took the life of two human beings. Do you know what that feels like?" Dawson asks him on the edge of anger.

"No Dawson i don't" Doug says.

"Good i'm glad, and i hope you never have to know. But i do, and she knows i did that Doug. How can she ever forgive me, or forget?" Dawson asks.

"I'm not sure Dawson, but i think love will find away." Doug says.

Dawson watches as Doug gets in his car and drives away. He looks back to the group of friends and watches as the contine on their way. He then turns a walks away.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Joey Watches as Dawson and Doug talk on the other side of the road. She knows what Doug is telling him, Pacey told her earlier that Dawson had been cleared of all charges in Kansas. He no longer needed to worry about what had happened Back there.

**_Well, if you told me you were drowning  
I would not lend a hand_**

She continues to walk and listen to what her freinds are saying, but her mind. It is on the conversation and actions on the otherside of the road. She hopes that this news will shake him enough that she might have a chance at talking to him.

Either way she knew she needed to make her move soon, real soon. She turns away just as Doug gets into his car. Her and the gang continue on down the road. She looks back one last time and then forward again.

**_I've seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who I am_**

"I saw that." Jen says next to her.

"Saw what?" Joey asks.

"You were staring at a certian Blonde haired hunk, that was talking to Doug." Jen states.

"Yeah Joey we all seen it, we just wasn't going to say anything." Jack tells her.

**_Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes_**

"Ok so sue me. Look guys you are important to me, but so is he. I love him, and i know he loves me. I just wish he would stop thinking his past will hurt me. I know all about it, maybe more than i want to, but our past make us who we are. All i want is for him to see, dispite his past i love him for who he is now." Joey tells them.

"Well that is all good, but how do you convince him of that?" Andie asks.

"Yeah, his mind is set on this course of action." Jack says.

"Well then we are just going to have to find a way to change his course, and stear him in my direction." Joey tells them all.

"There she goes with that "we" stuff again." Jen laughs.

**_  
So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies_**

Joey shrugs her shoulders and turns and starts to walk away. Leaveing the others to laugh and run to catch up to her. As they continue on down the road toward the Ice House their laughter can be heard for a block or more.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Dawson walks through the front door of his home. ' Funny, it does feel like home now.' He thinks. His dad is in the kitchen sitting at the table looking over some paperr work. He looks up and notices the pensive look on his son's face.**_  
_**

**_  
And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord_**

"Hey son. How was your day in school?" Mitch asks.

"It was ok, Doug found me after school and told me all the charges from Kansas have been dropped, i'm free and clear." Dawson tells him.

"Well isn't that good son?" Mitch asks.

"Yeah, it is great." Dawson says.

"Ok so why the long face then? It has to do with Joey doesn't it?" Mitch asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, well for the most part it is her. See i know she isn't going to let this whole thing just fade away. She is ignoring me now, and i know it is because she is planning something. All i want is for her to be safe and happy." Dawson informs his dad.

**_  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord_**

"Well what if Being with you is what makes her feel safe and happy? That is what you want, you just said so. Look son i know you have this fear that something else from your past might sneak up and bite her. Some how i think most of that is right where it belongs, in the past." Mitch tells his son.

"Dad, Drue is still free, and walking the halls of Capeside High. There wasn't enough to convict him on anything, so they gave him probation. I have to see that smiling face every day. All i want to do is put my fist through it, but i can't touch him. So at anytime my past can come back to haunt me, from right here inside of this town. How can i ask her to be apart of that?" Dawson asks.

"By simplely telling her the truth, and allowing her to make up her own mind." A voice says from the door way.

"Why would you want that Bessie?" Dawson asks.

"Because she is my sister, and despite all the bad things that have happened since you two have met, she loves you. Not to mention, none of those things were really your fault. Dawson don't be scared to love, it will make you bitter and hate the world. Give her the choice." Bessie says.

"Yeah son, right now you are making all of the choices with out involving her. If you truely care for her, you have to let her make up her own mind." Mitch says.

"I agree with them Dawson, stop beating around the bush here. Tell that girl you are still in love with her and want to be with her." Pacey says from the kitchen door.

"Not you too, i thought you were my friend?" Dawson asks.

"I am man, we all are. Dawson you have been in a funk every since you came back to school. and two words can sum up why. Joey Potter. So do something about it, don't let the one good thing to happen in all of this slip away." Pacey tells him.

****

Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met

"Sorry guys i just can't. She is better off this way. I will survive, i always do." Dawson says.

With that he walks out of the kitchen door and disappers at a run down the creek. He is so lost in thought he has no idea where he is going till he looks up and sees the Ice House. Joey is walking back and forth waiting on tables. Someone had told him that her and her family had owned it at one point in time. Something bad had happened and then they started the B&B.

Now Joey worked there as a waitress part time after school. She was saving the money for college. He slowly walks by just watching her work, laugh and joke. He wants so badly to just walk in there and tell her he made a mistake, but he isn't sure it is one. As he is watching Drue and a couple of his friends come in and sit down at one of the outside tables. Which means Joey will have to wait on them.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me**_

Joey watches as Drue and his friends sit at one of her tables. She so doesn't want to wait on him, but has no choice. She walks over pulling out her order pad and stops at thier table.

"What can i get you?" She asks.

"Well you will do for starters." Drue says.

"Yeah, and you can bring us all Cokes while we wait on you two to finish your buisness." One of his friends says with a smile.

"Funny, the Cokes i can do. The rest is just some figment of your imgination. Me and Drue have no buisness. I will be right back with your cokes." Joey says, keeping the fake smile plastered to her face.

As she goes to walk by Drue, he reaches out and pulls her onto his lap. He looks up at her as he wraps both arms around her trapping her arms at her side.

"Drue let me go, Now!" Joey rasies her voice.

"Drue unless you want this to turn ugly in a flash, let her go." A voice says from behind them.

**_The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you or me_**

As if a shock wave has come over the scene, his friends all stand and back away. Drue slowly releases her and stands to face the voice.

"Didn't you learn your leason in Kansas Dawson?" Drue asks.

"Dawson i can handle this." Joey tells him.

Dawson looks at her and smiles, shakes his head. Joey senses a change come over him. She steps behind him and waits to see what play out. Dawson then turns back to face Drue and his freiends.

**_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord,  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord,_**

"Now as for Kansas, too bad you ran like the little chicken shit you are. We could have solved all of this then. Now instead you go back to doing the one thing that got you into all of this. Man leave her alone, this is my last warning to you." Dawson says.

"Hey man i am no chicken shit. I did what i was told to do." Drue tells all who are listening.

**_And I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord,  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord,_**

"Right, right. Ok so lets finish this here and now. Just you and me, one on one." Dawson tells him.

"Now you know i can't do that, i am on probation, it would lead me to going to jail." Drue says.

"Ok, i get it. Drue if you don't walk out of here and leave Joey and my friends alone, i am what you will have to worry about. Do i make myself clear?" Dawson asks.

"Whatever man, come on guys let get out of this lame place, i am getting bored here any ways." Drue says as him and his friends all walk out of the outside dinning area.

Dawson watches until they are out of site. He then goes to leave when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He stops for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He slowly turns to see what he knew would be there. Joey's smileing face.

**_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord,  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord,_**

"Thank you Dawson, but i could have handled it." Joey says.

"I know, it is just my way of repaying a debit." Dawson says.

"A debit? Who do you owe a debit too?" Joey asks.

"You."

"Me? Come on Dawson, any debit you think you might owe me was washed clean when you came and got me in Kansas. Now i think i owe you a debit." Joey tells him.

"No what happened in Kansas was my fault, it should never have involved you." Dawson tells her.

"Dawson that is becoming an old broken record. None of that was your fault, it was Drue and Stan's fault. Don't blame yourself, and don't try doing things for me to make up for it. I want nothing to do with your self pitty. If you want to help me because we are friends then fine, but not as a debit you think you owe. Am i making myself clear on this?" Joey asks.

"Yeah i understand," Dawson says and then turns to leave.

"Wait a minute, i owe you a debit remember. My place tonight at eight. I will make you dinner, and we can eat and talk on my dock. That way i can pay back my debit." Joey says.

"I don't know Joey. Sounds alot like a date." Dawson tells her.

"Not a date persay, just my way of repaying a debit." Joey says.

"Ok, fine i will be there." Dawson says.

"Good, see you then." Joey says as he walks out of the Ice House.

**_And I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord,  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord,_**

She watches him leave and her friends approch her. That quirky little smile still playing on her lips as they reach her.

"Ok what was that all about?" Jack asks.

"Yeah come on spill girl." Jen says.

"Well seems me and a certian someone will be having dinner on my dock tonight. My way of repaying him for helping me with Drue today." Joey smiles at them.

"Well it seems you are going to get your chance to get him to see the light." Andie says.

"I hope so." Joey says as she walks away.

**_And I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord,  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord,_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dawson slowly walked up to the porch of the B&B, he had debated with himself for hours as to come or not. Finally he had decided he gave his word to be here, so here he was. Now if he could just get his hands to stop sweating and knock on the door. As he is about to knock, Bodie opens it and smiles at him.

"Wasn't sure you were going to knock or not, so i decided to take it off of your shoulders." Bodie says with a smile.

"Thanks, not sure what i was going to do either. She here?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah come on in, she went all out for tonight. She got a couple of recipes from me, and had me help. Just so she could make sure they were done right. She even took the table down to the dock so you two could have some private time." Bodie tells him.

**_Every breath you take  
Every move you make_**

"Why did she go all out like that? This is just two friends haveing dinner. Her way of thanking me for sticking up for her against Drue." Dawson tells him.

"Oh my friend it is way more than that, and i think you know it. Dawson do everyone a favor here would you?" Bodie asks.

"Sure Bodie if it is with in my power i will." Dawson says.

"Yeah well we all know the power you have Dawson, but this concerns Joey." Bodie says.

"Ok what about her?" Dawson asks.

**_Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_**

"Simple, if you are never going to take this relationship beyond friendship. Walk away after tonight and stay out of her life. Don't protect her from things, just stay away." Bodie tells him not unkindly.

"Bodie, that, i'm sorry but that isn't something i can do. I have to make sure no harm ever come to her again because of me." Dawson tells him with a passion driven from his heart.

"Never is along time to protect just a friend Dawson. What are you going to tell your girlfriend when you get one?" Bodie asks.

"No need to worry about that Bodie, i'll never have another one. They seem to always get hurt." Dawson says with a sadness.

**_Every single day  
Every word you say_**

As Dawson says this Joey opens her door and walks smoothly out in to the room with them. Dawson's eyes are suddenly glued to her. She is the most stunning girl he has ever met. She is wearing a black dress that has only one sleeve that goes up and wraps around her neck, the other arm is bear to the shoulder. It stops just above her knees, and is split on the right side to show a little more leg. Dawson's breath catches in his chest as he realizes he is a little underdressed. 

"Finding it kind of hard to keep that promise of no contact?" Bodie asks in a whisper to his ear.

"Nice to see you made it Dawson, i would have been upset if you hadn't." Joey say as she smiles.

Her smile seems to light up the whole room. Dawson can't seem to find his voice as he is staring at her. He smiles the best he can till Bodie elbows him in the back.

"Yeah well i said i would come, and here i am. I feel kind of underdressed though." Dawson tells her.

"Oh no you are fine, this is an old dress of mine. It seems to still fit, don't you think?" Joey asks, watch Dawson gulp.

**_Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_**

"Yeah, it-- it fits-- just-- uh-- fine." Dawson responds.

"Good, shall we head down to the dock?" Joey asks.

"Sure, is that where we are eating?" Dawson asks, playing it cool.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" Joey asks.

"Of course not, anything you want Joey." Dawson says as he is lead outside by the hand.

**_O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches _**

_**with every step you take**_

"Be careful what you say Dawson. To be honest i'm not sure i could say what i want, at least not to you." Joey says as they walk toward the dock.

Dawson looks over at her as they walk. He is taken back by her beauty. The half moon is shining britely down on her features, makeing her dark brown hair seem to sparkle. Her eyes are alite with passion and desire. A face of an angle looks back at him as if granting him the pleasure of her beauty for the evening.

**_Every move you make  
Every vow you break_**

"Joey remember this is just dinner between friends." Dawson forces out.

"Oh i know, just my way of saying thanks." Joey states.

"Ok so long as we have that strait." Dawson says.

"Tell me though, why is it we are just friends?" Joey asks as they reach the table on the dock.

**_Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_**

"Come on Joey, you know why. Besides i thought we were here to eat dinner." Dawson says.

"Oh we are, but talking and communicating is always part of a good dinner. Don't you think?" Joey asks him.

**_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace_**

**_I feel so cold and i long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby baby please_**

"Sure it is, i am just not sure that talking about the past is a good subject." Dawson tells her. 

"I see, so we can't talk about the future, and we can't talk about the past. What is left Dawson, cause the now will get boring after a time." Joey says.

**_O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches _**

_**with every step you take**_

Dawson walks to a chair and holds it out for her. She walks over and sits down, allowing him to push it in for her. He walks to the other side to sit as well. He watches as Joey pushes a button on a radio, and music starts to play softly in the back ground. She points to the covered plate in front of him, as she takes her cover off. Dawson removes his as well to see a meal that looks so good he isn't sure he should eat it.

**_Every move you make  
Every vow you break_**

"It is smoked salmon, with baby carrots and new pottato's, and for desert we have a bannana cream pie. I hope you like all of it." Joey says.

"Joey it is fantastic. You didn't have to go through all of this, but i am glad you did." Dawson says covering for his slip.

**_Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_**

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we eat?" Joey asks.

"Sure i am starving." Dawson says.

"So do you like being back in school, with the other kids?" Joey asks.

"Yeah i was so tired of being couped up in my house. I thought i was going to go stir crazy." Dawson laughs.

"I bet, it must have been hard." Joey says.

"Yeah it was, but Pacey and Jack made it easier." Dawson tells her, making sure to leave out any girls names.

"I am glad they were there to help." Joey says.

"Yeah they were life savers." Dawson jokes.

**_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_**

"I was going to come over, but i figured you didn't want me too. So i stayed away, hope you don't think i was rude." Joey says.

"Not at all Joey i am sure you were busy, besides it was probable for the best. I am sure it took you some time to recover from the whole ordeal." Dawson says.

"Yeah it did take me awhile. But as you can see i am doing ok now." Joey says.

"Yes you are, your recovery is complete." Dawson says.

"Not fully, at least not yet." Joey says.

"Well i am sure you will get back what was taken from you." Dawson says.

"I'm hopeing." Joey says.

"You will, it may take a little more time, but all will be well." Dawson says.

"So everything else going ok in school?" Joey asks.

"Yeah doing good. I even got them to let me take film class next semester." Dawson tells her.

"That's good Dawson i am happy for you." Joey says.

By this time they have finished eating and are sitting talking about their friends and what else has been happening in Capeside. Joey asks if he has talked to Rachael, of course he had and she had sayed hi to everyone.

"Dawson."

"Yeah Joey?"

"Will you dance with me, just once?" Joey asks.

"Sure just once." Dawson says.

_**I'll be watching you**_

He stands up and walks to her, he extends his hand as she reaches up to take it. He helps her to her feet, as they move out onto the dock. She looks him strait in the eyes as they beging to move to the rythum of the music.

Dawson is so mesmerised by her eyes all he can do is match her step for step, as if he is on auto pilot. The moon is shing in her eyes giving them the soft glow of a woman in love. He knows he never should have agreed to dance with her.

Being in this close contact with her, made it plainly obvious he had deep feelings for her. He just had to make it through what ws left of this night. He could do it, he knows he can.

**_Every breath you take  
Every move you make_**

**_Every bond you break  
Every step you take_**

_**I'll be watching you**_

**_Every single day  
Every word you say_**

**_Every game you play  
Every night you stay_**

_**I'll be watching you**_

The music seems to take ahold of them as they continue to move with each other. They soon lose themselfs in the feeling of the music nad in being in each others arms. The moment is so powerful, that before either of them know what is happening they are kissing. This isn't your avarage sunday kiss to your grandmother, no this kiss would set an ocean on fire. Each realize what is happening at the same time and pull apart. They continue to look at one another as they continue to dance.

**_Every move you make  
Every vow you break_**

**_Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake_**

_**I'll be watching you**_

**_Every single day  
Every word you say_**

**_Every game you play  
Every night you stay_**

_**I'll be watching you**_

Soon they are kissing again, each time being drawn a little closer to the brink. With each kiss Dawson is brought that much closer to the edge of reason. 'Why aren't we together again?' He asks himself.

Joey is so lost in the moment that she forgets this is just suppose to be a casual dinner between friends. 'Oh this feels so right. I could kiss him for the rest of my life.' She thinks to herself.

Dawson keeps asking himself why he has been fighting feelings that makes him so comeplete. He can't imagine spending another day away from Joey.

**_Every breath you take  
Every move you make_**

**_Every bond you break  
Every step you take_**

_**I'll be watching you**_

**_Every single day  
Every word you say_**

**_Every game you play  
Every night you stay_**

_**I'll be watching you**_

Just as the song comes to an end, reality snaps back in on him, as he sees Stans face. He see's everything that happened in Kansas, he knows this is wrong. He pulls away from her and walks back to the table. He looks back to where she is standing and knows he has to leave.

"Joey i am sorry, i just can't. I habe to go." Dawson tells her.

"Why Dawson, tell me that didn't feel right." Joey tells him.

"Of course it felt right, but that doesn't mean it is. You know as well as i do why we can't be together. Please Joey let this go." Dawson says as he starts to walk away.

"No Dawson i don't understand. Stan is dead, no one else is going tohurt me." Joey says.

"I know Stan is dead, and i am the one who did it. I can't allow that to happen again. Besides you will find someone who you deserve to be with." Dawson says and then walks quickly away, not allowing her to say anything else.

**_Every move you make  
Every vow you break_**

**_Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake_**

She stands and watches as he walks away. She knows she failed in doing what she had wanted to do. Just before he is about to pass out of site. She says to the wind.

"I Already have." Joey says with tears showing in her eyes.

_**I'll be watching you**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dawson and Pacey were slowly walking down the halls of Capside high. They were laughing and jokeing and talking about nothing in general. Suddenly another student comes running up to them.

"You're Dawson Leery right?" The kid asks.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Dawson asks him.

"Me i am noone you would know, but a friend of yours asked me to bring you a message."

"Ok what is the message? And who is it from?" Dawson asks.

"From Jack, he says someone named Joey is about to do something stupid and you should come to the courtyard right away." The guy says.

**_Woke up at around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grab my jeans off the floor_**

Like Bolt of lightening Dawson and Pacey are gone. He slides to a halt next to Jack as Pacey catches up a moment later. There in the middle of the Courtyard is Joey and she is facing down one of Drue's henchmen.

"Come on you are a tough guy when it is more than one of you on someone. You can take me i am just a girl." Joey says to him.

"I'm not going to fight you Joey. Your boyfriend will kick my ass." The guy says.

Joey angery now punches him in the face as she shouts.

"I don't have a boyfriend, because of you and your friends."

The guy goes to hit her back, but stops when he sees Dawson take a step forward. Dawson raises his eyebrows at the guy. He takes a step back and looks down. Dawson slide back into the crowd so as not to be noticed.

**_Then I hit the door  
Its just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know  
When everything's about to change_**

"What no guts to fight? Come on now you can do it." Joey says.

Drue walks into the circle and begins to laugh. He looks from Joey to his friend and then to the crowd, but fails to see Dawson standing behind the crowd. he slowly walks to face Joey.

"I'll fight you, if a fight is what you want." Drue says.

"With out your friends as back up? Come on Drue you fight fair?" Joey says.

**_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away_**

"Well without your boyfriend here it really isn't fair, but there are two of us if you would prefer." Drue says.

"The more the merrier." Joey says as she step in and punches at Drue.

Drue sidesteps her punch and hits her along the side of her head. This sends Joey reeling out of control for a couple of steps. She is caught by Dawson who hands her off too Pacey, as he steps forward.

"So i see you have no problem fighting a girl Drue, now try me." Dawson says as he walks towards him.

**_Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_**

"It isn't your fight Dawson." Drue says.

"It is now." Dawson simple states.

"Dawson this is my fight i started it." Joey says.

"And i am going to finish it." Dawson says.

"Now wait a minute, who says you get to finish it?" Joey asks.

"I do, if i don't they will kick your ass." Dawson says.

**_Cant say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile_**

"So what, it is still my fight not yours. You don't want anything to do with me remember." Joey says.

"Not now Joey." Dawson says.

"Yes now Dawson. This is my fight i will finish it." Joey says.

**_Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man_**

Dawson turns to her and smiles as he reaches out and kisses her full on the lips. She is so supprised she forgets to kiss back.

"What was that?" Joey asks.

"Me kissing my girlfriend, now can i take care of this please?" Dawson asks.

**_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away_**

There is a cheer from thier friends as Dawson says this. Joey gets that famous half smile before she says.

"It's about time. Please do what you have to." Joey backs away leaving Dawson standing there to face Drue and his friend.

"Now back to you." Dawson says.

**_Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_**

"Look Dawson lets just call it even shall we. She used us to get to you, makes us even doesn't it." Drue says.

"I know she did, and it worked. I love that devious mind of hers, unfortanatly for you. You hit her, so no we aren't even." Dawson says as he starts toward Drue again.

"DAWSON LEERY!" A voice shouts just as Dawson reaches Drue.

Dawson swings around to see Princible Green standing a few feet away.

"Is there a problem here?" Green asks.

"Uh- well- uh No sir there isn't, is there Drue?" Dawson says.

"N--No no-- none at all." Drue counters.

"Good then i would say you should head to classes." Green says.

Everyone turns and leaves, none faster than Drue and his friend. Soon the only ones left on the grass are Mr. Green, and Dawson and Joey.

"Mr. Leery didn't we have this conversation about a year ago?" Mr. Green asks.

"Yes sir we did, i'm sorry i will do better in the future." Dawson says.

"See that you do." He says and then turns and leaves.

**_I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change_**

"So i am your girlfriend now am i?" Joey asks.

"No but i figured it was the only way to get you to back off." Dawson says.

"So what it was all fake, just a ruse to get me to allow you to play hero again?" Joey asks.

**_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down_**

"Not entirely. The only reason you aren't my girlfriend is because i haven't asked, and you haven't said yes." Dawson tells her.

"So are you going to ask?" Joey asks.

**_Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_**

**_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away_**

"Not right now i am not." Maybe if you let me walk you home we can talk somemore about all of this." Dawson says.

"We can do that." Joey smiles at him. "Besides maybe i don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

**_Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_**

"Well maybe you do and maybe you don't. Guess that is a chance i will have to take, isn't it." Dawson says.

"Guess so, well see you at lunch." Joey says as she walks away.

_**.. Started out like any other**_

_**Started out like any other**_

Dawson just grins as he watches her leave. His mind is racing a million miles a minute with this new developemnet. He just couldn't resist any longer. She had done so many things to get his attention, and to prove they belong together.

_**.. Had the best day of my life**_

"That girl so has you wraped around her finger, Homie." A voice says from behind him.

"What are you doing here Juan?" Dawson asks.

"Just settleing a score is all." Juan says.

"I am not in the mood for this. Go back home, and let it lay." Dawson says.

"Oh no, you misunderstand homie. It is a good thing." Juan says.

"How so?" Dawson asks.

"Well my friend has gotten rich since you did what you did. He says he owes you one years worth of royalties, and won't take no for an answer. So here is your cut, one years worth." Juan says.

"It's blood money Juan, i don't want it." Dawson says.

"Look Dawson, i am going to leave it here in these bags, what you do from there is on you." Juan says.

"Bags?"

"Yeah man two of them. About $700,00.00." Juan says.

"What, how the market was never that strong in Kansas." Dawson asks.

"Simple with you and Stan out of the way, everything comes through my friend, it has made him a very rich man. So i am leaving them here, do as you wish." Juan sets them down in front of Dawson and walks away.

Dawson grabs both bags and head for his house. His mind is in full motion on what to do with this money. He knows it is blood money, but maybe some good can come out of it. Maybe use it for college, to help pay off any debits his parents have. And use what ever is left to help start his life after college.

He explains everything to his parents, also telling them what he wants to do with the money. He lays out his plan for the future, and the things he wants to accomplish.

"Son are you sure you will be ok, knowing where this money came from?" Mitch asks.

"At first i was against it, but i might as well put it too good use. Leaving it where it came from would just add more drugs onto the streets." Dawson says.

"OK son, we will open an account in your name. That way it will be there for when ever you need it." Gail says.

"Thanks guys, now i have to hurry back to school." Dawson tells them.

"But Dawson it will be over in fifteen minutes." Mitch says.

"I know, but i promised someone i would walk them home, so i better be there." Dawson tells them.

"Then you better hurry, don't want to be late." Gail says.

"Thanks mom, see you guys a little later." Dawson says, as he hurries out the door on his way to meet Joey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Joey is standing beside the flag pole outside of Capeside high waiting for Dawson. She sees him walking up to her from the direction of his house. She shoots a questioning look at him. He walks up to her and gives her a hug.

_**Baby don't understand**_

_**why we can't just hold**_

_**on to each others hands**_

"Ok so what now you don't have to go to school?" Joey asks.

"No there was somethig i just had to take care of is all. A family thing." Dawson tells her.

"Oh, ok is everything ok?" Joey asks.

"Yeah just fine now. I didn't want to be late, figured you would be mad." Dawson says.

"I don't get mad. I get even." Joey smiles at him.

"Ut oh, was that a threat?" Dawson asks.

"Me little Joey Potter threating the big bad Dawson Leery, not in a million years." Joey says.

"Good, cause i would hate for you to have to hurt me. It would kill my rep. if a girl beat me up." Dawson smiles as he puts his arms around her.

"Oh so all you're worried about is your rep.?" Joey asks.

"Hell no i don't want to get my ass kicked." Dawson laughs.

"That's good, better remember that for the future." Joey says.

"Oh so now there is going to be a future?" Dawson asks.

"I hope so, don't you?"

_**This time may be the last**_

_**i fear unless i make it all to clear**_

_**i need you so.. ohhhhhhhhhhhh**_

"To be honest Jo, have haven't really thought about anything beyond the here and now. At least till today, right now i am not sure what my future holds. I do know i want to spend as much time with you as possible, maybe figure it out together." Dawson says.

"We could do that. I want to spend time with you as well. Does this mean we are like a couple?" Joey asks.

"Lets start slowly shall we. Say we are dating to determine if there is more there for us." Dawson says.

"Ok, so we are dateing, but aren't exclusive to each other. That is what you are trying to say, right?" Joey asks as she steps away from him.

_**So take these broken wings**_

_**and learn to fly again**_

_**learn to live so free**_

"Wait, look Joey this is hard for me. I still think it would be better for me to stay out of your life completely. I also know that i feel something for you. Something i have never felt for anyone else ever. So i figured i needed to explore it, but i want to go slowly. More than anything i want to get this right, if i fail everything else in my life. I want to get US right." Dawson says.

"I understand what you are saying Dawson, but i want more. I want the holding of hands as we walk down the halls. I want the little kisses between classes, and i want to be able to tell everyone you are my boyfriend. Not my date." Joey says.

"I understand all of that Joey, i really do, but what if i am bad for you?" Dawson asks.

_**And when we hear the voices sing**_

_**the book of love will open up**_

_**and let us in...**_

"Isn't that my choice? Dawson i know about your past, and i know who you really are on then inside. It is all of you that i want, and your past is part of that. We can deal with anything as long as we face it together." Joey says.

_**Take these broken wings...**_

"What if something happens like last time?" Dawson asks.

"Then i expect you to come for me faster than last time. No i don't know Dawson, but i would feel better about it if we were together." Joey says.

_**Baby i think tonight**_

_**we can take what was wrong**_

_**and make it right**_

They continue to walk as they remain silent for a time. Each Working things out in thier minds. Dawson strugling with if it is right to do this, Joey wondering if she has done enough to convince him. Dawson reaches over and takes her hand and stops her.

"So you want it all?" Dawson asks.

Yes i do. i think i deserve everything. Not to be the person you are dating. I want to be your girlfriend, you know the whole picture." Joey says.

_**Baby it's all i know**_

_**that your half of the flesh**_

_**and blood that makes me whole**_

"What if it goes bad? Can we still mantain our friendship?" Dawson asks.

"No on can answer that Dawson, but if you think i am worth it. Then you should go for it, like i am going after you." Joey says.

"Well i think you are worth it, if i didn't i wouldn't be here. So where do we go from here?" Dawson asks.

_**I need you so...**_

_**So take these broken wings**_

_**and learn to fly again**_

_**learn to live so free**_

"If you are saying what i think you are saying. Then we go forward, i'm not sure what else we do. But Dawson as much as i want this, make sure it is what you want." Joey says.

"It is what i want, i am still a little worried about you. But you are what i want, more than anything else in my life." Dawson says.

_**and when we hear the voices sign**_

_**the book of love will open up**_

_**and let us in...**_

Joey smiles as she steps into his arms. Their lips meet in a soft butterfly kiss. As they open their eyes the love is as plain as the sun. They continue to walk to Joey's house holding hands and talking about the small things.

They walk up on to the porch of the B&B and Joey turns into Dawson's arms and kisses him. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. He pulls back slowly and looks her in the eyes.

"Joey, maybe we better stop now." Dawson says.

"I'm not sure i want to stop." Joey tells him.

"Ok, well when you know you don't, that is when we won't stop." Dawson says.

_**Yeah Yeah...**_

"Maybe you are right. Would you like something to drink, we could set out here and talk some more." Joey asks.

"Sure Jo i would like that." Dawson says.

As she goes inside to get something to drink, Bessie walks out. She smiles at Dawson and then walks over and sits beside him. She looks up at the shy and then back at him.

"So you have decided that she is worth the risk. That's good Dawson, just remember be sure about this. I think it would kill her, if things went bad." Bessie says.

"Bessie i have never been more sure about how i feel about someone in all my life. I am still worried it might be bad for her though." Dawson says.

_**Let us in...**_

_**Let us in...**_

"Dawson, the way i see it you are nothing but good for her. Remember it wasn't your fault what happened last year." Bessie tells him.

"Really it was a little bit, oh i have kind of gotten past it. Bessie i still have alot of bad shit in my past. I don't want any of that to come back and bite her in the ass." Dawson says.

"I can understand that Dawson, but wouldn't keeping her close be better. I mean that way you can be there in case something does come up. After the last one, i have faith you can pull yourself out of anything you have to. Not only that, i also know you can protect my little sister no matter what comes up. You will go to any lengths to do so, even at the cost of your own life. Love like that, can't be faked or ignored. I am happy for you Dawson, but i am even happier for Joey." Bessie says.

"Well i hope i can live up to your expectations." Dawson says as Joey walks back out with two glasses.

"Right, well i am going to go back inside and let you two have the porch. Enjoy your drinks, and Dawson, come by any time." Bessie says.

"Thanks Bessie, i might have to take you up on that." Dawson says.

Joey hugs Bessie as she walks by and whispers in her ear. "Thanks sis." Bessie just nods and walks inside the B&B.

_**Baby it's all i know**_

_**that your half of the flesh**_

_**and blood that makes me whole.**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeah..**_

"So what ws all of that about?" Joey asks.

"She just wanted to make sure my intentions were honorable." Dawson says with a smile.

"I see, and are they?" Joey asks, smileing as well.

"For the time being they are, but who knows what the future may hold." Dawson says, with a smirk on his lips.

"Who knows." Joey says.

_**So take these broken wings**_

_**and learn to fly again**_

_**learn to live so free**_

Inside the B&B Bessie and Gail are watching from a side window trying not to get caught. They both smile and walk back into the kitchen. One of the guest seems to be headed for the proch when Bessie stops them.

"Excuse me, but the porch is off limits for right now. We just had it treated." Bessie says.

"Oh ok thanks for telling me, maybe i will take a walk down by the creek." The guest says.

"Yeah do that, it is beautiful down there." Bessie says, as the guest walks out.

"That was nice." Gail says.

"Yeah i figure they need some alone time to figure it all out." Bessie says.

_**And when we hear the voices sign **_

_**the book of love will open up**_

_**and let us in...**_

"Well i know i have never seen my son so head over heals before this." Gail says.

"Nor have i seen Joey so dreamy eyed. In fact that isn't a word i would ever have expected to say about her." Bessie laughs.

"Yeah well love can do that. If it wasn't for Joey i think Dawson might have slipped back over the edge with this Drue person pushing him. It is Joey who has kept his feet on the ground." Gail says.

"Well lets hope they continue to be good for each other." Bessie says.

"Indeed." Is Gails remark.

_**Take these broken wings**_

_**you've got to learn to fly**_

_**learn to lift and love so free**_

Dawson and Joey are sitting on the swing watching the sunset behind the trees. They both turn to each other and kiss, just as it sinks out of site.

"So does this mean i get the whole thing" Joey asks.

"It does, i can't say no to you." Dawson smiles at her.

"Well that is good. I know it is a leap of faith for you but i know this is rught." Joey says.

"So do i, just a little woried is all, besides we don't get many days like this inour lives." Dawson says.

"This has been one of the best days of my life." Joey says.

"This has been the best day, number one with a bullet." Dawson smiles back.

"That is good to know." Joey smiles back.

_**And when we hear the voices sign**_

_**the book of love will open**_

_**up and let us in**_

They kiss again and then lean thier forheads together as they stare into each others eyes. The pinks and golds and reds of the clouds are the back drop to thier moment as the sun sinks completely out of site.

_**Yeah yeah...**_

_**Yeah Yeah ... ohhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dawson awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. Last night was the accumulation of all of his dreams in one magical moment. In the space of a few weeks this town was now beginning to feel like home. All of the bad things he has done in his past seem to be washed clean. Could it be that one girl could do all of this in so short of a time, and could it be that he himself could stay clean.

As Joey got out of bed she had a huge smile on her face. She quickly showered and got dressed, and headed down stairs. The smile never left her face. She notices Bessie watching her.

"What?" Joey asks.

"Oh nothing, just didn't think I would see a day like this from you is all." Bessie says.

"What can't a person smile?" Joey asks.

"A person sure, But Ms. perma scowl?" Bessie laughs a little.

"Ok so I am happy. Sue me already would you." Joey laughs back.

"No it is just nice to see my little sister happy." Bessie says.

"Yeah now as long as life doesn't get in the way." Joey says.

"What do you mean?" Bessie asks.

"His past." Joey says

"Are you worried about that?" Bessie inquires.

"Only a fool wouldn't be." Joey tells her.

"Then why take the risk of being with him?" Bessie asks her.

"Because of this smile." Joey says.

"So you decided to move forward with him knowing his past could come back and bite you?" Bodie asks.

"Yeah, look guys I know Dawson wasn't a good person back then. He has changed, I can feel the good in him. All he needs is for people to give him the chance to prove it, and to have a little faith in him. That is exactly what I plan on doing. So if you guys don't support me in this, I guess I can understand that. But please don't say anything to Dawson, I don't want him thinking everyone is against him." Joey says.

"Joey, we like Dawson. Sure he did some bad things in his past. Hell we all have secrets. His might be a little worse, but no more so than anyone else's who lived his kind of life. Trust us, after what he did last year for this family and you. He has my support in anything he tries to do, as long as it is on the right side of the law." Bessie says.

"Yeah kiddo, he has my vote. The past is the past, it is the now and the future I care about. He has made big strides in his quest to change who he is, and I am proud of him. I also know that what he is doing is hard to do, so anything I can do to help, count me in." Bodie says.

"Thanks guys, ok I am going to go over to his house so we can walk to school together. I will see you three this afternoon." Joey waves at them.

As she opens the door she comes face to face with Dawson. He is standing there about to knock with a grin on his face. He looks at her and raises his eyebrows at her.

"Going someplace?" He asks.

"Yeah I was. Over to your place so we could walk together." Joey says.

"Seems I beat you to the punch so to speak." Dawson giggles at her.

"It seems so." Joey smiles.

"So shall we go." Dawson asks.

"Um, yeah we should. See you this afternoon Bess, Bodie." Joey says

"Ok Sis, see you later Dawson." Bessie says.

"Bye Bessie." Dawson says.

We see Dawson and Joey walking down the hallway holding hands. People are starring at them with small smiles on there faces. All but two, Drue and a new guy are watching with disdain on their faces.

"Dawson Leery!" The new guy yells.

Dawson spins around looking for the face he knew would be there. Joey's hand slowly slips from his hand as his whole body tenses up. Joey sees all of this and becomes worried.

"What not even a hello?" The guy asks.

"What the hell are you doing here Berry?" Dawson asks.

"Oh a little unfinished business is all." Berry says.

"I am done with that life Berry. I am trying to start a new one here." Dawson says.

Berry steps face to face with Dawson. So close their noses almost touch, eyes level with each other. Berry has a smug look on his face, Dawson a nervous look.

"What if other people aren't done with you." Berry asks.

"Look Berry what I did was wrong we both know that, but it is in the past. Besides I think I more than paid for it. Can't we just let it stay there?" Dawson asks nervously.

"Not in this life time Leery, you owe me, and I have come to collect." Berry states

"Hey I don't know who you are, but he said he was done with that life." Joey says stepping between them.

Berry smiles a devious smile and shoves her out of the way. Joey crashes into a locker and slides to the ground. Dawson watches and then steps into Berry.

"Yeah now we are talking, come on Leery." Berry shouts.

Pacey is watching the whole thing play out and sees a scared look come across Dawson's face. He notices Dawson hesitation, and wonders what is up.

"I'm not going to fight you Berry." Dawson tells him, backing away.

"Really? What if i do this?" Berry says as he punchs Dawson in the stomach.

Dawson bends over and steps back a step. He stands back up and starts toward Berry, when Joey steps between them. She places her hand on Dawson's chest and starts to back him up. He slowly lowers his eyes to hers and smiles as she smiles back at him.

"He's not worht it Dawson lets just go." Joey says.

"Oh so this is the new Mary huh. She's hot Dawson. Man you sure can pick them. I hope nothing happens to this one, like what happened to mary." Berry says.

Hearing this Joey slowly steps out of the way. Dawson looks at her with a confussed look on his face.

"Remember what your father told you Dawson, Sometimes you have to fight." Joey says with a sad look on her face.

With a quickness born out of pure rage Dawson has Berry pinned against a locker with his arm across his throat. His smile is plain to see and never reaches the cold empty look in his eyes.

"If someone comes for her Berry. You will be the first one i come for. If you think what happened to Stan was bad, trust me, what i did to him will seem like a dream come true." Dawson says.

"Come on man, you know better than that. I might be a low life in peoples eyes, but i would never stoop to that." Berry says.

"Your brother did. The worst thing about it all is, he did it for a person who threw him to the wolves. Now you think if you set around long enough you can get me to fall back into that life. Not going to happen. See Joey is a lot more than Mary was. She means a lot more to me, which means i will defend her even more than i did Mary. I will be a better person, because it is what Joey deserves. I will not let anyone come between that, for any reason. Erick got what he deserved, he killed Mary. Stan got what he did, for Mary, for Joey, and for Erick. Go home Berry, leave and never look back. Change your life and become something your family can be proud of." Dawson tells him as he lets him off the wall.

Dawson turns around and starts toward Joey when there is a loud bang. Dawson's eye see a horror he knew could come but hoped against hope it never did. Joey's face becomes a mask of pain as a crimson stain appers in the center of her chest. She coughs a couple of times and we see the blood spit from her mouth. She is slammed against the locker with a force Dawson knows all to well about.

With out a thought in his head he runs to her and catches her before she hits the ground. Tears are in his eyes as hers slowly close. She coughs a couple more times and then is silent. As the life slowly slips from her still form.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dawson set bolt uprite in bed sweat pouring from his body like he had just stepped out of a pool. He looks at the clock to see it is only three am. That was the most vivd nightmare he had ever had. It also brought back all the memories of why he hadn't wanted to start things with Joey. At any time they could come face to face with a part of his past.

If something like that were to happen, he wasn't sure he could survive it. He rises from his bed and walks to his window. He can see her house on the other side of the creek in the moon light. The windows are all dark, indicating they are all asleep. Suddenly his cell phone rings.

"Hello, this is Dawson." He says.

"I hope it is, that is who I called." A familar voice says on the other end.

"What are you doing awake at this time of morning?" He inquires.

"I got woke up by a funny feeling you were hurting. So I had to call to see if you were ok." Joey says.

"I'm fine Jo, everything is ok." He says as the dream comes back to the front of his mind. Making him sound a little distant.

"Are you sure cause you sound like you are far away." Joey tells him.

"Look Joey I said I was fine!" Snaps a annoyed Dawson.

"Ok, I'm sorry for caring." She says as she hangs up.

Dawson sighs and runs his hand through his hair in a fustrated manner. He throws his phone on to the bed a little harder than he needs to, and has to jump to catch it before it slams into the floor. He misses and it breaks into three pieces. He bangs his head on the edge of the desk causeing a small cut to open up.

"Dam it!" he yells.

"Dawson are you ok?" His dad asks from the door way.

"Yeah dad just dropped my phone. While I was tring to catch it i tripped and smacked my head." Dawson says as he wipes at something running down his forehead.

His dad turns on the over head light to see blood on Dawson's face and hand. He moves to the restroom quickly and returns with a cool damp wash cloth.

"Looks like you hit it harder than you thought." His dad says as he starts cleaning the wound.

"Yeah I guess." Dawson says with a sigh.

"What's wrong Dawson?" His dad asks.

"Nothing that wasn't wrong yesterday." Dawson says as he gets up and sets in his chair.

"This have to do with Joey, your past and why I heard you yelling her name a little while ago.?" Mitch asks.

"A little. I'm not sure about this any more dad." Dawson says.

"Why is that?" Mitch asks.

"I think the risk to Joey is too great." Dawson walks to the window looking out before he continues. "I think at least for now."

"Can you go back to where it was before you and her got together? If you do that, can you two get it back in the future if you decide it is ok? It seems to me, as if you are making all the choices here Dawson. I think you should talk to her about the dreams you have been having. Tell her how you feel, make the choice with her, not with out her." Mitch informs him.

"That is just it dad if I talk to her, well she will convince me it is best for us to stay together. Even though I know with my past it isn't." Dawson stops for a second, just as his dad is about to speak, he continues. "Don't say it dad. I just have this feeling my past isn't done with me yet. Something is brewing on the horizon and i want to protect her. Is that so wrong of me?" Dawson asks.

"Not for wanting to protect her son. But the way you are going about it, I think that is wrong." Mitch says

"Why dad? If I don't send her away from me and she gets hurt or killed, then what? How do I live with the fact the only two girls I have ever cared about were killed because of me?" Dawson asks.

"I think you take it one day at a time son. That is all any of us can do." Mitch says.

"Dad, I don't think you understand just what Joey means to me." Dawson says.

"I think I might, remember I have your mother." Mitch says.

"I know dad, but it isn't the same." Dawson informs him.

"How so?" Mitch asks ammused.

"Well dad were you ever like i was before we moved here? No you weren't. Did you have the demons in your past like I did, and still do? No you don't. Did mom ever come into your life, and in doing so, made you feel like you could stop being that bad person. Dad, I-- she-- well. Look dad she believes in me. She thinks I can do anything if I just try. That is something I have never felt from someone other than you and mom. To be honest, I was thinking you two were giving up on me. In my thinking that is why you and mom wanted to move here." Dawson pauses.

"Son." Mitch starts.

"Dad don't say anything, just listen ok. Then we get here, and what is the first thing that catches my eye? Joey Potter walking down the street. Then it seems despite all of my efforts she worms her way into my life. Giving me support where none but you and mom have. Then Stan and Drue enter the picture. Dad I would have died that day if it hadn't been Joey who caught me and talked to me. All that time I was in a coma, that was what was in my mind. I had to make it back to her, I had to let her know she meant something to me. Then I woke up, and reality smacked me in the face, and i had to push her away. Did that stop her? No she pushed, but she didn't do it in a way it seemed like pushing. She made it seem like I was the one deciding it all. Even though i know now, it was really her all along and that she staged it all. she made sure Drue and his friends sat in her section so she would have to face them at the ice house. She started that fight at school with drew and one of his friends. All so I would think i was saving her, just to make me realize we belonged together. Dad if after all of that, I let something happen to her, what kind of person does that make me?" Dawson asks.

Mitch sets there for a couple of minutes letting what his son said sink in. He looks out the window and then back at Dawson as he begins to speak.

"You are right, maybe she does mean mor to you, and maybe I don't completely understand how you feel about her. To be honest son I am not sure, but answer me this. If after everything you and her have been through, all the effort she has put into getting you back. If after all of that you walk away, what will that do to her? How can you even think of walking away after what you just told me? It would seem to me that you would want to pull her near you and never let her go for any reason." Mitch says.

"I don't know dad, I just don't. A part of me wants to pull her close and another wants to shove her away." Dawson says.

"Well then I would say you need to decide what you are going to do." Mitch says.

Dawson nods as he watches his dad get up and leave the room. He walks to the window and sits down, staring at the creek as it slowly flows by. 'What should I do?' Dawson thinks to himself.

The next morning Joey sees Dawson standing by a tree just outside of school, She hesatintly walks over to him. As she gets close he speaks.

"Can we talk?" He asks

"Yeah, if you explain to me what is going on. you're scaring me, and i'm afraid if I say anything it's going to lead to a fight." She tells him.

"Joey, look i've been thinking of how to make you understand my behavior lately. You know, why I have been pushing you away."

"Dawson look..." She starts when he interupts her.

"Joey I care about you so much, but if i ever lost you, I would go over the edge. I live in total fear of my old life coming back to hunt us. So I shut you out and I pull away from you. But I do it because i am scared you will pay my price."

"First of all I am not going anywhere. Secondly, I want to be there to help and support you through the tough times. I want to be the one standing by your side. Most of all I want us to stop fighting." She tells him as tears form in her eyes.

"Joey I wasn't fighting with you! I was fighting with myself. Part of me wanted to send you off, and the other part wanted to hold you so tight." Dawson tells her.

"Which part won?" She asks.

He sighs as he looks away from her. This will be the hardest thing he has ever done in his life. He is also not sure it is the right thing to do.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but can we leave this unresolved for now?" He says as he turns and leaves.

"Do I have a choice?" She asks the air as he turns and walks away.

As she is watching him leave her cell phone rings. She sighs and looks at the caller id, it shows Rach's number.

"Hello Rach what's up." Joey says trying to sound cheerful.

"Nothing, I have been trying to get ahold of Dawson. It seems he has another problem brewing Berry is headed to Capeside." Rach says.

"Berry? Who is that?" Joey asks.

"Berry Putman." Rach says.

"Who is Berry Putman" Joey asks.

"He is the only guy to ever beat Dawson. and is Stan's brother." Rach says.

"So he lost a fight to him, big deal." Joey says.

"No Joey it is more than that." Rach says.

"Ok so enlighten me." Joey says.

"Ok let me start from the beginning. You already know Dawson was no saint when he was living back here. One thing I am sure he hasn't told you, and might kill me for doing so, is just how bad he was." Rach says.

"We have talked some about his past. I know he did alot of bad things, but it is his past." Joey says.

"Yeah we know that, but I am sure Berry will not allow it to stay that way. See Berry was dating Mary when she was killed, and he has blamed Dawson for that since. There was a conection between Mary and Dawson that is hard to explian. In fact there has only been one other time I have seen that kind of conection. That is with you and him." Rach says.

"So you think Him and I have a conection close to what they had?" Joey asks.

"No I think yours and his is stronger." Rach says.

"You do?" Joey smiles.

"Yeah honestly I think it is alot stronger."Rach tells her.

"Ok but that doesn't explian why Dawson should be nervous about him being here in Capeside." Joey states.

"You see Berry beat Dawson so bad in that fight that he was in the hospital for a week. What Dawson doesn't believe is that Berry had help. A couple of his friends spiked Dawson's drink's through out the night. So when it came time to fight Dawson wasn't himself. He also felt guilty about her dieing while she was with him, so he really didn't fight back.We have tried several times to make him see it, but he refuses." Rach says.

"Are you telling me Dawson will be scared to see this guy?" Joey asks.

"Maybe." Rach says.

"That is something I never thought I would see. Not sure I want to either. I mean Dawson being scare." Joey says.

"I know what you mean, but remember he is still just a guy. Some times we forget that. Him doing the things he does. It will be the toughest test you two have gone through so far. But for you two too survive, it is going to have to be you saving him this time." Rach says.

"I am not sure I am strong enough to do that. Not to mention he keeps pushing me away." Joey says.

"Then it is over Joey, and Berry and Stan win. Again. Maybe yours and his conection isn't as strong as i thought it to be." Rach says as she hangs up.

We see Dawson and Pacey walking down the hallway. People are starring at them with small frowns on their faces. All but two, Drue and a new guy are watching with disdain and small smiles on their faces.

"Dawson Leery!" The new guy yells.

Dawson spins around looking for the face he knew would be there. Pacey notices instantly who Dawson's whole body tenses up.

Joey is a few lockers down and sees all of this and becomes worried. Could this be what Dawson was worried about?

"What not even a hello?" The guy asks.

"What the hell are you doing here Berry?" Dawson asks.

"Oh a little unfinished business is all." Berry says.

"I am done with that life Berry. I am trying to start a new one here." Dawson says.

Berry steps face to face with Dawson. So close their noses almost touch, eyes level with each other. Berry has a smug look on his face, Dawson a nervous look.

"What if other people aren't done with you." Berry asks.

"Look Berry what I did was wrong we both know that, but it is in the past. Besides I think, I"ve more than paid for it. Can't we just let it stay there?" Dawson asks nervously.

"Not in this life time Leery, you owe me, and I have come to collect." Berry states.

"Hey I don't know who you are, but he said he was done with that life." Joey says stepping between them.

Berry smiles a devious smile and shoves her out of the way. Joey crashes into a locker and slides to the ground. Dawson watches and then steps into Berry.

"Yeah now we are talking, come on Leery." Berry shouts.

Pacey is watching the whole thing play out and sees a scared look come across Dawson's face. He notices Dawson hesitation, and wonders what is up.

"I'm not going to fight you Berry." Dawson tells him, backing away.

"Really? What if I do this?" Berry says as he punchs Dawson in the stomach.

Dawson bends over and steps back a step. He stands back up and starts toward Berry, when Joey steps between them again. She places her hand on Dawson's chest and starts to back him up. He slowly lowers his eyes to hers and smiles as she smiles back at him.

"He's not worth it Dawson lets just go." Joey says.

"Oh so this is the new Mary huh. She's hot Dawson. Man you sure can pick them. I hope nothing happens to this one, like what happened to mary." Berry says.

Hearing this Joey slowly steps out of the way. Dawson looks at her with a confussed look on his face.

"Remember what your father told you Dawson, Sometimes you have to fight." Joey says with a sad look on her face.

With a quickness born out of pure rage Dawson has Berry pinned against a locker with his arm across his throat. His smile is plain to see and never reaches the cold empty look in his eyes.

"If someone comes for her Berry. You will be the first one I come for. If you think what happened to Stan was bad, trust me, what I did to him will seem like a dream come true." Dawson says.

"Come on man, you know better than that. I might be a low life in peoples eyes, but I would never stoop to that." Berry says.

"Your brother did. The worst thing about it all is, he did it to you as well. It was his order that killed Mary, not Erich's. Now you think if you set around long enough you can get me to fall back into that life. Not going to happen. See Joey is a lot more than Mary was. She means a lot more to me, which means I will defend her even more than I did Mary Even though we aren't together any more. I will be a better person, because it is what Joey deserves. I will not let anyone come between that, for any reason. Erick got what he deserved, he killed Mary. Stan got what he did, for Mary, for Joey, and for Erick. Go home Berry, leave and never look back. Change your life and become something your family can be proud of." Dawson tells him as he lets him off the wall.

Dawson turns around and starts toward Joey. He has a smile on his face, one he thinks is there cause he took a step today. As he is walking away Abby Morgan runs between him and Joey just as he hears a loud bang. Dawson's eye see a horror he knew could come but hoped against hope it never did. Abby is stuck in the chest by the bullet meant for Joey.

Abby's face becomes a mask of pain as a crimson stain appers in the center of her chest. She coughs a couple of times and we see the blood spit from her mouth. She is slammed against Joey who are then both slammed against the locker with a force Dawson knows all to well about.

He rush to them, with a concern like no other on his face. He sees that Joey is shaken up but not hurt badly. Abby on the other hand is in bad shape.

"Abby what were you doing?" Dawson asks.

"I heard you and Joey broke up, I wanted to see if you would go out with me." Abby says as her eyes closed and the life slipped from her still form.

To everyones suprise Pacey and a couple of other kids have Berry and Drue on the ground holding them. Pacey has the gun in his hand after taking it away from Berry. Dawson lays Abby's body down on the ground as he stands up and starts toward them.

"Let him up." Is his words to the ones holding Berry.

They stare at him complete shock but continue to hold him down.

"I said Let the BASTARD UP!! It's time he gets to feel what this is really like!" Dawson yells.

He feels a hand on his arm. It is only now that he realizes he is shaking vilonetly. He looks at the hand and follows it to it's owner. Joey is look up at him with deep concern on her face. He shrugs her hand off and tries to continue on. She won't be put off that easy, she steps in front of him and places her hands on his chest. She shakes her head no as his intense eye fall on hers.

Every kid in that hall ws holding their breath, afraid of what Dawson was about to do. None thought the small frame of Joey Potter was even going to come close to stopping him.

Pacey watched on with fear in his eyes. He realizes that he hasn't known Dawson all that long, but he has seen alot. He has gotten to know him very well since they first met. This is the madest he has ever seen him. There is pure death dripping from his eyes.

Dawson's eyes were red around the edges as he looked down at the hands on his chest. He raises his eyes back up too the person standing in front of them. She shakes her head no, in the back of his mind he knows this is important. All he can think about is making this guy pay for what he almost did. He almost shot the one person Dawson cared about more than anyone else.

It dawns on him just who's hands are holding him back. He looks at them again then back to her eyes. He sees a sadness there, but a determination not to let him do this. It is like she is drawing all of his emotions and anger out of him and placeing them some where they can't hurt anyone. Slowly his shakes stop. She reaches down and takes his hands in hers.

Joey sees some of the anger leave his eyes. She makes her second move and reaches down and takes both of his hands in hers. She looks back up into his eyes, allowing all of the love she has for him to show. She relaxes a little when even more of the anger leaves.

Dawson feels the touch of her skin on his and the anger Lessons. He looks into her eyes and sees enough love there that his breath catches in his throat for a moment. At this point all of his anger leaves him and slumps into her waiting arms.

Joey conveys all of her feelings in just a look. She sees the pain flash in his eye as the anger washes away. She catches him as he slumps into her arms. He has tears in his eyes as she looks at him again.

"It's going to be ok Dawson. I love you, and i am here for you." Joey says.

"I--I Lo--Love You TToo." Is all he can manage.

Sudenly there is a cloctive breath taken by everyone in the hall as he slumps into her arms. As this is happening teachers start arriving and getting the area under control.

"It will be ok Dawson, I promise." Joey says as dawson continues to silently cry against her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It has been a week since the shooting in the hallway of Capeside high. Dawson Leery, once a bad boy tring to go good stands in his room alone. Ever time he thinks he can put his past down and leave it behind him. Another part jumps up and bites him in the ass. This time it cost yet another girl her life.

He walks over and sits down on his window bench. He stares out at the world around him, the creek flowing by as the gentle breeze russtle the leaves on the trees by his window. The sun is shining adding even more bueaty to the site, that only one who lives in this little town would take for granted.

His mind is far from the bueaty in front of him though. In truth it is on the bueaty walking up his dock for her daily vist. Every day since the shooting she has been here. Every day she has tried to pull him out of his shell. She has tried to get him to be the Dawson of old. 'How can i be that person when all it does is cause people pain?' He thinks to himself.

Joey Potter walked up the steps and opened the screendoor as she did Gail Leery opened the door. They stood mere feet apart yet it was a distance almost immeasurable. In her mind Gail blamed part of her sons shut down on this girl.

"Hello Mrs Leery, i've come to talk to Dawson." Joey says taking a stand.

"Talk to him? How can you talk to someone who isn't there anymore? All he does now is stare out that window or sit in his bed. In the last week he hasn't said a word, not one word. I think you have done enough to my son." Gail tells her.

"I'm sorry you feel like i had anything to do with the way he is. I wish it had never happened, but it did. Honestly it wasn't my fault, or Dawson's or yours or Mitch's. The blame lays at the feet of three people. Stan, Berry, and Drew, they are the ones who have done this to your son not me. But if it helps you understand it and gets you through the day, then blame me. After all Dawson has done for me, that is the least i can do for him." Joey says with sad eyes, that never leaves Gails as she talks.

"Gail, let her in. None of this is her fault. Blame the real people responsible for his condition not an escape goat." Mitch Leery says from the kitchen.

Gail steps aside and allows Joey to enter the house. She sighs once again and turns to Where Joey is standing next to Mitch. She takes a breath and then speaks again.

"Joey, i'm really sorry. I am just on edge and some times it comes out at the wrong people is all. I know none of this is your fault. We sometimes lash out at the people we care about, when the real people we're mad at aren't around." Gail tells her.

"I know Mrs Leery. You don't have to appoligise to me." Joey says.

"So here for your daily vist?" Mitch asks as Joey nods.

"Um-- Mr. Leery... Um do you think she meant what she said?" Joey asks.

"Joey call me Mitch, and which part?" Mitch asks.

"The part about caring about me?" Joey asks shyly.

"Of course she meant it. We all care about you Joey, especially that guy upstairs. If anyone can get him back it is you." Mitch says.

Tears in her eyes she hugs Mitch like there is no tomorrow. He responds by hugging her back. He pulls her away from him and looks her in the eyes as he begins to speak.

"Joey, you don't blame yourself for any of this do you? Honey you have to know that none of this is your fault. I have heard the rumors, trust me. It is not your fault Joey, none of it is. The blame rest sole on those three names you spoke of earlier. Do not let people who want to talk get to you. You have done more for Dawson than anyone else, unfortantly even more than me and his mom have." Mitch says.

"If i have done so much for him, why is he in that room and won't talk to anyone even me?" Joey asks.

"Because Joey, when the shooting happened, it brought to the front all of Dawson's fears about you. About his past and how it could effect you. He knows he almost lost you that day, so this is his way of getting you out of harms way." Mitch says.

"But i almost lost **HIM** that day. I was almost not strong enough to stop him from really hurting Berry. Even worse is i let him confront him in the first place. I had him backing away, he was going to walk away from it. Then Berry said what he did about maybe coming after me. Well it made me think i should let Dawson handle it then instead of later. I was worried it would turn into another situation like with Stan. I was worried about myself, and what might happen to Dawson. I could have stopped it all, if i would have just made him keep walking away." Joey cries into his chest.

"Joey stop it now. You did what you thought was right. It is like i told Dawson, sometimes you have to fight. There will be people that give you no choice. It is a tragady, what happened to Abby. But it could easily have been you laying there on that floor. Berry came here to do just what he did. He just got the wrong person. If Dawson hadn't confronted him, if you two hadn't got into that fight, if you hadn't let him go. Well then it could have been you that died that day. Trust me none of us want to know what would have happened to Dawson after that. There would have been no stopping him. He would have went over the edge and killed Berry right there in the school. It would have sent him to a place where the only person who could ever hope to get him back, was dead." Mitch says.

"I know Mitch." Joey says.

"Ok good now will you dry up those tears and go see my son, i think he needs you." Mitch tells her.

Joey smiles as she hugs him once more. She pulls away, wipes her eyes and heads up the stairs, As she nears the top she hears a noise coming from Dawson's room she quickly moves to the door and opens it.

As Dawson was looking out of the window, Pacey climbs through his other one. Dawson glances at him, then turns and looks out the window again. Pacey shakes his head as he walks over and sits on the bed.

"So tell me How long are we all going to get this silent treatment?" Pacey asks.

Dawson looks his way and sighs, his eyes get a glint of ice in them as he turns back to the window. He shakes his head and sits down on the window seat.

"Look Dawson maybe you can talk to Joey at least. You can be silent to the rest of us if you want, but talk to her. She deserves that at least. She damn sure doesn't deserve to be treated like this. You do know that because of being in this state, that she blames herself?" Pacey asks.

Again Dawson looks at him with even more intense and ice filled eyes. He hold the stare till Pacey looks away. He sighs once again and turns his vision toward her house on the other side of the creek.

"That bullet might as well of hit her, she is just as dead." Pacey informs him.

Before Pacey can realize his mistake, Dawson has him by the throat against the wall. Pacey is simple looking into the eyes of a madman, no other words could explain it. As the pressure around his neck increases he realizes he can't breathe.

Joey walks into Dawson's room to a site that horrifies her at once. There holding Pacey by the throat against the wall is Dawson. Pacey's face has taken on a deep redish purple color, and he is looking around wildly with his eyes. He is strugling for all he is worth but can't seem to dislodge Dawson from around his throat. He sees her enter the room and stops strugling at once, she is his only hope. Joey quickly walks over to them, and places her hand gentle on Dawson's arm.

As soon as he feels the contact he turns his head and looks her in the eyes. He sees a great amount of love in those eyes, but also sadness that seems to be just as great. She looks at him silently convaying all of her feelings with just a look, and then shakes her head no. As fast as it had come the ice in Dawson't eyes leaves, leaving only the husk of what was there just a few seconds ago. He releases Pacey off of the wall and slowly backs away, Joey matching him step for step. The continue this little dance till Dawson's back hits the wall and he can't run from her any more.

Pacey takes several deep breaths, then looks around the room in wonder. He was just thinkfull Joey got there when she did. He didn't want to think what would have happened if she hadn't. He takes a couple more deep breaths and then speaks.

"It wasn't his fault Joey, i was pushing him. I said a couple of things i should never had said." Pacey says.

Joey hears only half of what is said as she in compleltly busy keeping Dawson against that wall and in contact with her. His eyes have a fear to them that she has never seen before in them. It almost scares her to think of this guy scared. Of course she knows it isn't fear of a person so much. As it is an event that could be brought on by a person.

Pacey take it as his clue to leave and does so. He touches Joey on the arm to let her know he is leaveing. He watches as she nods her head with out ever takeing her eyes off of Dawson.

She reaches up and grabs both sides of his face gentle in her hands and makes him look at her. He tries to look away but she won't let him. She gentle pulls his eyes back to hers and rubs little circles on his cheeks. He finally pulls her close into a hug, laying his head on her shoulder As tears begin to fall once again.

"It will be ok Dawson, I promise. I love you." Joey says as Dawson continues to silently cry against her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Broken Wings**

**Broken Dreams**

Joey walks into the house she shares with her sister Bessie, and her boyfriend Bodie. Of course she couldn't forget the newest member of the house hold Alexander, or Alex as they have started calling him. He was all of two months old and had a set of pipes on him she was sure the Leery's could hear.

Joey walks past the kitchen without saying a thing. She reaches her room and plops down on her bed completely exausted. Once again she had been able to prevent Dawson from crossing a line he should never cross. This time she was sure of that, before there was some doubt. He had gone after Pacey, one of his friends. If he could do that to him, could he hurt her as well if she said the wrong thing.

She looks toward the window, with a thouand things on her mind. Suddenly one thing pops to the front. 'How long can i keep this up?' She thinks about the question, knowing there is no real answer.

"Joey? Are you ok?" Bessie asks from the doorway.

"I'm, well honestly. I'm just not sure." Joey says.

"Why is that? What's wrong?" Bessie asks.

_**Baby dont understand **_

_**why we cant just hold on **_

_**to each others hands **_

"I am not sure i can keep this up Bess. I mean i love Dawson so much that sometimes it hurts to breathe. That is something i never thought i would ever say about a guy, especially one like Dawson. I just really don't know. Nothing i do is reaching him, despite all of my efforts. He is in a place that noone, even me, can't reach him. Well except when he is about to cross the line into vilonce, then it seems i can stop him. It is just fustrating to hit that wall ever day, and know i can't break it down." Joey says.

"Did it ever occur to you little sister, that is just what he wants. For you to give up and walk away." Bessie says.

_**this time maybe be the last **_

_**I fear unless I make it all to clear  
I need you so ohhhhhhhhh**_

"Why would he want that Bessie. What would that gain him?" Joey asks.

"If you are away from him, and everyone knows it. If he can pull off acting like he really doesn't care about you. Well then Joey, you will be same and out of harms way." Bessie enlightens her.

"You don't think he would do that. I mean it was his idea to get together. Now after only a few days he wants to end it?" Joey says.

"Not wants to Joey, he feels he needs to. That way he can keep you safe. Don't get me wrong i am sure there is some emotional scaring there as well. But i think some of it is him doing what he thinks will protect you." Bessie tells her.

_**take these broken wings **_

_**and learn to fly again  
learn to live so free **_

_**and when we hear the voices sing  
the book of love will open up **_

_**and let us in**_

"So he isn't completely broken then. Damn him!" Joey yells as she starts out the door.

"Where are you going?" Bessie asks.

"Too Dawson's. I have been so emotional and physically drain these last couple of days to see what was going on right under my own nose. Well Mr Leery over there is about to find out that two can play this game." Joey says.

"What are you going to do?" Bessie asks.

_**take these broken wings ...**_

"I am going to take his broken wings and shove them up his ass. Maybe put my foot there too. How dare he make this all about keeping me safe." Joey says

"Just be careful Joey. He is still on the edge." Bessie tells her.

"He would never physically hurt me Bessie. I don't think he is trying to hurt me emotionally either, but he is and it is going to stop." Joey says as she leaves.

_**Baby i think tonight **_

_**we can take what was wrong  
and make it right**_

Dawson mom was looking out the window when she sees Joey walking back up the walk way from the dock. Her and Mitch had let her borrow the motor boat, so she could get back and forth. Now she had an angry look on her face. Gail walks to the door and opens it just as Joey was about to knock.

"Joey what are you doing back?" Gail asks.

"What's going on Joey?" Mitch asks from the kitchen door.

"May i came in?" Joey asks.

"Sure sweetheart come on in." Gail says as she moves aside to allow her in.

"It seems i have been slipping a little. Your son has been kind of pulling a fast one on all of us." Joey says.

"How do you mean?" Mitch asks her.

"Simple, sure he was upset about the whole shooting thing and all that that implies. But his real motivation here is to break us up. All because he feels like i would be safer if we were apart. So i have come here to kick his ass till he starts talking to me. Then i might just kick it again for this last few days." Joey says plainly.

"I take it there is gong to be some yelling involved?" Mitch says as he grabs Gail's jacket and hands it to her.

"You might say that." Joey says.

"Well in that case. I think me and Mitch are going to go grab some dinner somewhere far from this house." Gail says.

"Joey."

"Yes Mitch?"

"Just make sure the house is still standing, and don't knock over the hutch in the dinning room. Other than that it's all yours." He tells her as they walk out the door closing it behind them.

_**baby it's all i know  
that your half of the flesh **_

_**and blood that makes me whole**_

Joey smiles at him as she watches the door close. Funny how much things can change in a motter of a year or so. Her status in this humble little town had risen since the Leery's had come to town. Oh people still talked about her, but never to her face now. There were a few who even said they were sorry. Once they got to know her as a person instead of her family.

It is also hard to believe that in that same amount of time, she would meet and learn that she couldn't live with out a certian guy. One she was so mad at right now she wanted to punch him in the nose. He was just upstairs and that was just what she was going to do.

_**i need you so **_

As she approched the door to his room she stopped. She took a deep breath and then walked right on in. It was a suprise to both her and Dawson. Dawson was standing next to his dresser completely naked. Having just stepped out of the shower and into his room to put on some clothes.

Joey's face went a shade of red the human face has never been before as she quickly turned the other way. She knows now why knocking on a guys door might be wise in the future.

"Dawson maybe you could put on some clothes." Joey says.

She can hear drawers being opened and closed and then rusttling of clothing. She hazzards a look his way to see him standing near the bed in jeans.

_****_

So take these broken wings 

_**and learn to fly again  
learn to live so free **_

_**and when we hear the voices sing  
the book of love will open up **_

_**and let us in**_

_**yeah yeah...**_

She see's his face and the anger returns full fold. She slowly walks over to him and smacks him right accross the cheek. She steps back as he rubs the side of his face, his eyes glistening with ice.

"Oh don't you even look at me with those eyes. You do not scare me in the least little bit. Big tough guy, tring to scare a poor girl." Joey says waiting for him to respond.

"What nothing to say? Come on tough guy grab me by the throat, slam me against the wall. Come on Dawson hit me do something." She yells at him.

He stands there still rubbing his cheek and looking at her witht hose eyes. He sighs and turns toward the window staring out at the creek. He slowly allows his arms to rest at his sides.

_**let us in...**_

"Oh no you don't." Joey yells as she walks over and spins him around, delivering another hard slap to his cheek.

He looks at her once again, and the pain is evident in his eyes. The pain of her hurting, and the pain in his cheek. He tries to look away again. Joey grabs him and pushes him against the wall. She puts her hand around his throat and starts to squeze.

"Is this how you do it Dawson? Is this how you start to take the life of someone you care about? Come on we all know you know how to kill. You've done it before, haven't you!" She yells

_**let us in...**_

He doesn't respond nor does he try to stop what she is doing to him. She see this and gets angrier by the second. Her face is starting to get that red hue back, but this time it is because of anger. She pulls him away from the wall and slams him against it with all she has. She keeps ahold of his throat putting more pressure on it as she slams him. This causes a small grunt from him, but nothiong else.

"Damn you Dawson i will do it! Talk to me you no good jerk! I know why you are doing this. Come on get mad! Fight me! Do something!" She yells at him.

He doesn't respond just continues to let her do as she will to him. No signs of him doing to her what he did to Pacey. He is just lifeless. She had almost reached her limit and it was time he knew it.

_**baby it's all i know  
that your half of the flesh **_

_**and blood that makes me whole  
yeah yeah yeah**_

_**yeah yeah...**_

"Damn you Dawson! I know what you are tring to do here. You think that if you keep this act up long enough, that you will get just what you want. Don't you tough guy?" Joey asks him

He just continues to look at her not a word has he spoken since she came into his room. Her fustration level was almost to the maximun.

_**  
So take these broken wings **_

_**and learn to fly again  
learn to live so free **_

_**and when we hear the voices sing  
the book of love will open up **_

_**and let us in**_

"You think i will be safer away from you than close to you. It is the same old tired worn out story from before. But this time i didn't get hurt. Yes Abby did, and i am sorry for that, but it wasn't me or you. We can be thankful for that. Talk to me Damn it Dawson, this has to be a two way conversation. for it to work." Joey says.

Still no response from him. His face is starting to turn a little red from the pressure she is putting on his neck. Still not even a gasp has been made.

"Damn you stubborn pighead midwestern country boy! Will you talk to me! Do something!" She yells again

_**Take these broken wings **_

_**you've got to learn to fly  
learn to lift and love so free  
and when we hear**_

_**the voices sing**_

_**the book of love will open  
up for us and let us in...**_

_**yeah yeah...**_

"Do somethingggg..." She crys as she colapses against him.

It is his arms that is all that is keeping her from falling to the floor. She looks up at him and crys harder. She buries her face against his chest and says those words again.

"Do something please."

"Ok Dawson you win, i'm leaving. This time it is for good, don't change your mind, don't come looking for me. Once i am out this door it is over for good. Even if i get into trouble, walk away. I don't need nor do i want your help." She says as she heads for the door.

_****_

Yeah yeah... ohhhhhh  



	10. Chapter 10

Joey makes it to the door and looks back for just the briefest of moments. Dawson is looking at the floor in front of his feet. She sighs and walks out and closes the door behind her.

_**A woman is mystery  
A man just can't understand**_

Dawson winces when the door closes, his happiness has just left the room.

"No Joey wait." He says to the empty room.

_**Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand**_

As he walks over To the door and leans on it. At the exact same time Joey is leaning against the other side of the door. They both sigh and walk away from the door. Dawson heading to his bed and Joey heading down the stairs.

She is half way down when she realizes this is just not right. If she does this, then they have all won. She is not in the habit of letting others tell her how to live her life.

_**And other times you gotta take it slow  
And hold her all night long**_

Dawson is sitting on the bed thinking about his victory. It is a bitter sweet one for him. He knows that Joey will be safer away from him, but they will be miserable. He had done all of this before. The staying away, keeping his distance, it hadn't worked. They were just drawn together, as if some outside force was telling them to be together.

_**Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong**_

At that very moment he realizes what Joey and his dad had been trying to tell him about fate and destiney. It was his and Joey fate to be together, it was their destiney to meet. He is up at once and yanks open the door about to run out and stop her. He was suprised to find her about to knock on the door.

A smile played across each of their faces as they looked into each others eyes. He bends ever so slightly and kisses her where she is standing. This is what is right he thinks.

_**Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh**_

She is about to knock when the door is almost yanked off of it's hinges. Standing there with a look of shock on his face is Dawson. She begins to smile when he does and quickly lowers her hand. No way she was just barging in there again, nope knocking was a good thing.

_**You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes**_

As she is standing there thinking all of this he bends and kisses her. This was by far the most romantic and passion driven kiss she had ever had. Her knees go week and she has to lean into him to stay standing. He doesn't disapoint as his arms go around her deepening the kiss. They pull away from the kiss and stare into the others eyes.

"WOW!" They both say at the same time.

_**Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right**_

"Dawson remember you said that when i know i don't want to stop then we wouldn't?" Joey asks.

"Yeah what about it?" Dawson asks.

"I know i don't want to stop." Joey states simply.

"Are you saying what i think you are saying? Dawson asks her.

_**Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby, show me the way**_

"I'm saying i am ready to take that next step with you." Joey says.

Dawson lets her go and steps back from her a step. His face has a look of confussion on it. Just a couple of minutes ago she was ready to walk out of his life for good. Now she wants to go the complete oppisite direction.

"What's wrong Dawson?" Joey asks.

_**I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm, whatever you say**_

"Jo is this something you really want, or is it just the emotions of the last couple of weeks?" Dawson asks.

"Does it matter? I want this to happen Dawson." Joey says.

_**Tonight's about giving you  
What you want, whatever it takes**_

"Yes it matters. Look i want this more than i have ever want it before. But not if you aren't really ready. The last thing i want to happen is us to take that step, and then you regret it later." Dawson steps forward and takes her in his arms, then continues. "Joey going there with you would be a dream come true for me. It would be the first time i have ever made love to someone i really love. You have know idea how hard it is for me to stop this right now. I want you to think about it, really think about it. If you haven't changed your mind after the emotions have calmed down. Then we can take that step." Dawson says.

"So your not saying no, just not right now? Joey says.

"Hell no i am not saying no! What would give you the idea i would say no?" Dawson asks.

"Well when i said i was ready not to stop you pulled away from me. That made it seem like you were interested in doing that with me." Joey says.

Dawson doesn't answer her with words at first. He leans down and kisses her with all of the feelings he has. All of the pent up sexual fustration in him comes out in this one kiss. As he slowly deepens the kiss their tounges sliding over one anothers. His hands roaming of their won free will, eliciting several moans from Joey. Just before his hand reaches her breast, Dawson breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers.

They are both a little breathless, but Joey more so. When she can finally open her eyes, she sees dawson staring at her with a look of lust on his face that almost takes her breathe again.

_**Girl, I hope I'm on the right road  
And judging by the smile on your face**_

"Does that answer your question as to if i am in to you?" Dawson asks her with a husky voice.

"I um-- I think it does." She says in nothing but a whisper.

_**Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh**_

"Good, there is one thing i want you to alway remember." Dawson says.

"What's that?" Joey asks regaining some strength to her voice.

_**You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes**_

Dawson leans in close to her. To where his mouth is just against her ear, and whispers with a heavy breath.

"That i love you."

_**Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this**_

Shivers run up and down her spin as the remembrence of that kiss comes back to her. His breath on her ear sends electical shock trough out her body and she involantarly move close to him. She never thought hearing a guy say those words would effect her like it just did. Nor did she ever imagining herself say them back to a guy.

"I love you too." She says her voice but a whisper again.

_**but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right**_

"If you think that was good, wait till we do take that first step. I promise you it will be a night that neither of us will ever forget." Dawson says backing away a little.

"Dawson, how long do i have to wait to answer your question?" Joey asks.

_**Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby, show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions**_

"At least till tomorrow, sleep on it Jo. This is a very big step, one i don't want you to ever regret." Dawson says.

"Ok i will give you my answe tomorrow then." Joey says.

_**Mmm, whatever you say  
Tonight's about giving you  
What you want**_

"Ok Joey, just make sure you make the choice out of thought and not emotion. The emotion part will come later." Dawson smiles at her.

"I will i promise, but i think i better get home now or the emotion part of it might win." Joey smiles at him.

Dawson steps forward and places a light butterfly kiss on her lips. He steps back and smiles at her, waiting for her to leave.

_**whatever it takes  
Girl, I hope I'm on the right road  
And judging by the smile on your face**_

"Night Dawson." Joey says.

"Night Joey." Dawson returns.

_**Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh  
You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right**_

Joey walks out of the room and is soon seen getting into the boat and heading home. Dawson watches her go with a small smile on his lips. When she is in the boat and gone, he yells at the top of his lungs.

_**Ah, Baby  
Mmm...**_

"THAT WAS THE HARDEST THING I EVER HAD TO DO!! DON'T TEMPT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

_**I don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right  
Must be doin' something right**_

He falls backwards on to his bed and releases a heavy sigh. His eyes closed as tight as he can get them.

"Why am i being the good boy here?" Dawson ask no one, so you can imagine his suprise when his dad speaks up.

"Because my boy you are in love with her. So you want everything to be perfect."

"Dad? um-- how long have you and mom been home?" Dawson asks.

"Long enough to know that our little boy isn't little anymore." Gail says stepping around mitch and walking into the room.

"Mom--um ok so what did you hear?" Dawson asks.

"Enough to know i think we need to have the talk." Gail says.

"Honey, he knows what he is doing, lets leave him alone on this one. Dawson be safe." Mitch says.

"But Mitch we have never had the talk with him?" Gail asks confused.

"Mom i am not a virgin, haven't been for a long time now. I know what i am doing, trust me ok." Dawson says.

"You're not?" She asks stunned.

"No he isn't, come on Gail lets leave him to his home work." Mitch says.

He winks at Dawson,as he grabs Gail by the arm and leading her out of the room. Dawson can hear his mom still protesting not having the talk as he closes his door. He had to have the coolest parents ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Dawson Leery sat on his bed in a state of shock. 'How did this all go wrong?' he asked himself. The palin and simple answer, Joey Potter. She this ability to make him do things he had his mind set against.

Now they were back together dispite his best efforts to keep himself away from her. Not only that. she wanted to go to the next level in their relationship. This was not what he had intended after Abby had been killed. He wanted Joey away from him and safe, now he finds himself in the complete oppisite postion.

'How do i get myself into these kinds of perdicaments?' He thinks.

"Son is something wrong?" Mitch asks.

"Not really dad. It is just that my whole plan is a complete wash. I tried so hard to push her away and all it did was bring us closer together." Dawson says.

"That is what happens when you have found the person you are destend to be with. Your soul-mate is another way of saying it." Mitch says.

"But i'm not sure i even believe in all that mumble jumbo dad. I am not big on their being one being out there who controls life with the snap of his fingers." Dawson says.

"That's ok son, he believes in you. That is why he let you find Joey. Tell me son, is she the type of girl you would normally be with?" Mitch asks.

"No way dad, girls like her only went out with me to piss off their parents. Other wise they wouldn't give me the time of day." Dawson tells him.

"Then don't you think it is funny, that this bueatiful, intelegent, and out of your class girl, wants to be with you and no one else. Dawson it is your own mind that makes you believe you don't deserve someone like Joey. To the rest of us, you two are the perfect couple." Mitch says.

"How is that dad?" Dawson inquires.

"Simple my boy. She is the calming factor that your life never had before. She can stop you from going over the edge, where none of the others have been able to. As for what you do for her. It is simple Dawson. You give her that person who believes in her, who defends her at all cost. The one person who will stand up to all the gossips in this town and make them take notice. Not of the convicts daughter, but of a strong willed determind Girl who is far from what her dad is." Mitch tells him.

"Maybe dad, i am still not convinced." Dawson says.

"The good thing is you don't have to be. It has found you, all be it in a place you never expected. Have you two talked about, the whole sex issue?" Mitch asks.

"Not yet but i am sure it will be the number one topic of disscustion tomorrow at school." Dawson says.

"Well the only thing i have to say is be careful son." Mitch tells him.

"Trust me dad, i will." Dawson tells him.

Mitch walks out of Dawson's room to find Gail standing close by. He chuckles to himself and then motions for her to follow him. He walks back into their bed room and closes the door. He stays silent as he removes his watch and rings getting ready to take a shower.

"Ok i can't take it anymore. What are we going to do about Dawson and joey, and sex?" Gail asks.

"We are going to do nothing Gail. They aren't little kids anymore, we will support him every way possible, with out trying to lay down to many laws. It is their choice to make, and i would rather him come to us and talk about things than hide them." Mitch says.

"But wouldn't it be better to just stop it from happening, that way there is nothing to talk about." Gail says.

"No it will just drive him away and they will still do it regaurdless if we want them too or not." Mitch says.

"I guess you're right, it would be better for him to continue to talk to us." Gail says.

"Exactly, so we leave him alone and let him come to us. we have to trust he knows what he is doing." Mitch says as he walks into the bathroom.

Joey walked into her house with a smile on her face. As she starts to walk by the kitchen she notices Bessie and Bodie sitting at the table with Alex.

"Well you and him haven't, well you know?" Bessie asks.

"What, had sex?" Joey asks.

"Well yeah, and the fact you can talk about it so freely makes me think you have." Bessie says.

"No bessie we haven't. I've thought about it, and, actually am thinking about it." Joey smiles.

"Did dawson sujest you two have sex?" Bessie asks.

"No actually i did. he is the one who stopped it, and told me to think about it. To act from my head not my emotions." Joey informs her.

"Good for him. He can really suprise you from time to time can't he?" Bessie asks.

"Completely, one minute i know just what he's thinking. Then he will say something that will just completely catch me off guard." Joey says.

"Well then i think it is time we go to the doctors office." Bessie tells her.

"What on earth for?" Joey asks.

"To get you checked out, and informed. That way you are in a better position to pick what type of birth control you want." Bessie says.

"Bessie, what are you-- um -m- i'm not... why would I need…wait.. I really need to do that?" Joey asks.

"Look Joey, i know the two of you will do it with or with out our ok. I think you should just be well prepared if you do decide to take that step." Bessie says.

"Are you telling me it is ok to have sex?" Joey asks.

"To be honest, i really wish you wouldn't. But i know what it is like to be a teenager in love for real. Besides, as much as i hate to admit it, you aren't a little kid anymore. I would prefer you to be able to talk to me about these things than feel you need to hide them. Then if you need help i am there for you. It will make it easier if you can talk about things." Bessie says.

"Thanks Bessie. I do have questions, but am not sure how to ask them." Joey tells her.

"Just ask me sis. I will do the best i can to answer any questions you have." Bessie tells her.

"Does it hurt, you know the first time?" Joey asks.

"Yeah it does. But to be honest with you, if it is with someone you love, then it is worth it." Bessie says.

"What should i do, when we are, well you know?" Joey asks.

"That's hard to say Joey, for each couple that is different. The best thing i can say is, go with what feels right at the time. You know, talk to Dawson about it. He will tell you the things he likes and dislikes." Bessie says.

"So we should talk about it?" Joey asks.

"Yes, it is important you keep an open line of communication, and not just about sex. You will be able to let him know when he does something you like." Bessie tells her.

"How am i suppose to do that, if we are in the middle of sex?" Joey asks.

"Joey come on use your head. There are ways of doing it with out saying a word. The way you react to it should be enough if he is half as smart as i think he is. Just don't hold your feelings in during it and you will be fine. This is alot harder than i thought it would be." Bessie says with a slight chuckle.

"Well it is no cake walk for me either. At least you have experience with sex." Joey says.

They sit at the table long into the night just talking. Some about sex. some about love, and even a little about being in an adult relationship. This is the first really big conversation they had had since their mother had died when Joey was 13. It was giving them the chance to recconect on a sisterly basis.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Dawson walked into school to be meet by a smiling Joey at his locker. He smiles himself as he walks up to her. This was his first day back since the shooting. He ignores the people staring at him as he walks up to her and kisses her for the whole world to see.

"Morning." He says as he breaks the kiss.

"Morning." She says.

"So..." They both say together.

"Go ahead..." Again together.

He places a finger over her lips and then tries again.

"You first." He says.

"I have been thinking about what we talked about at your house." Joey says.

"And what did you decide?" Dawson asks.

"That i want us to go through with it." Joey says quietly.

"Are you sure?" Dawson asks once again.

"More sure than i have ever been about anything. I love you Dawson and want to share this with you." Joey says.

"In that case, this week end?" He asks raising his eye brows.

"Would be great." She says.

"Ok, but i want this to be special for you." He says in a whisper so others can't hear.

"Maybe we can talk about this later after school." She says noticing people staring at them.

"Sure, no one needs to know our buisness but us. My house for some talking and studing?" Dawson asks.

"Sounds like something we can do as long as you throw in a few kissing sessions." She smiles at him.

"Oh we can do that." Dawson smiles back, just as the first bell rings.

"Ok well we need to get to class. I will see you at lunch ok." Joey says.

"Count on it." Is his reply as he kisses her and then walks away.

The morning flys by quickly. and lunch arrives before they know it. Through out the morning their friends were bombarding them with questions about them being together. Some wanted to make sure Dawson was ok after his week long disapperence. He was truely shocked, never had people cared if he was alright.

Maybe this town and this year, along with this girl was really changing him. How could he forget the things he had done in the past though? 'How can Joey? How can any of this guys forget? I killed people, people have died here because of my past. Their friend almost got hurt.' Dawson thinks. 'If she was smart she would run so far away no one would find her, and the rest would never talk to me again.'

"Penny for your thoughts?" Joey asks as she sits down beside him.

"Not worth that much." He tells her.

"What ever it was Dawson it was wieghing on you heavely." Jack says.

"Yeah man spill we are all friends here." Pacey says.

"Why?" Is his simple yet complicated reply.

"What do you mean Dawson?" Joey asks the question on all of their faces.

"Why are we friends and in your case more than a friend?"

"Because we are. How do you what you like and dislike? You just do, same with friendship Dawson you just know." Andie says.

"But after all that has happened how can you stay around me? After all i have done." Dawson asks.

"What have you done?" Jack asks.

"I've hurt people, i've killed people. Not to mention people have gotten kiled because of me." Dawson says.

"But Dawson none of that was really your fault." Pacey says.

"Wasn't it? If i would never have moved here, or if i would have kept you guys at bay, none of it would have happened, and Abby would still be alive." Dawson says.

"No she wouldn't have. It was just her time. When it is your time you go, if it hadn't been a bullet it would have been another way. Don't beat yourself up over that. As far as why i am still here and not running away, simple, i love you. When you love someone, you love all of them. Their past, present and future. Get use to it Dawson i am in this for the long haul, and nothing anyone says or does will ever change that." Joey tells him.

"Yeah man none of us will turn our backs on you because of any of that." Pacey says as the rest nod.

"Famous last words." Dawson says.

"Will you stop worring please. You will be fine." Joey says as she leans in and kisses him.

Later that afternoon at Dawson's

Dawson and Joey are in his room trying to study. Every few minutes one or the other will get off track thinking about what was to come in their relationship. They knew that after friday night everything was going to change.

"Ok this is rediculious. We need to just talk about this and get it out of the way." Dawson says throwing the book onto the bed.

"Talk about what?" Joey says with a mischivious grin on her face.

"What?!" He says, then looks up. A smile plays across his face as he realizes what she was doing. "Oh your gonna pay for that."

He reaches for her as she jumps off the bed running to the otherside of the room laughing. His smile is genuine as he rushes after her. Running and dodging they chase and avoid each other, all over his room for a few minutes. Finally he gets a hold of her as they crash onto the bed, Dawson on top. Smiles on their faces, until the touch of each against the other becomes apparent. Eyes locked on the other the tention explodes into the room.

Dawson looks at her lips, while she looks at his. Their eyes move back the others. He leans in as she moves toward him. Their lips meet in a kiss that they had never had before. The passion and desire comes to the surfuce from both of them. Soon hands are roaming all over. Feeling and touching and exploring, driving them to even greater hieghts.

Dawson moves his hand up under her shirt to cup her breast through her bra. She takes a sudden intake of breath and pulls back a little. He sees the fear in her eyes and jumps up at once. He is looking every where but at her. She realizes he misunderstood the look in her eyes. She stands up and walks over to him, placing her hand on his chin making him look at her, she slowly shakes her head.

"Dawson, it is ok. I wasn't scared about what we were doing, just about getting caught." Joey says.

"That was it?" Dawson says tentivly.

"Yes. What was happening was so wonderful. It was a feeling i have never experienced before. But do want to experience again as long as it is with you." Her smile huge and gentle.

"So i didn't push to far?" Is his whisper.

She steps closer and takes his hand in hers. She moves it up under her shirt again and places back where it was. She leans in and starts kissing him again. It only takes a second for Dawson's instincts to kick in and they are back in the middle of a heavy petting session. Their actions and movements taking them to even greater hieghts. Joey feels all of her doubts and concerns slip away under Dawson's touches.

They fall back onto the bed, with joey on top this time. Hands making memories that will last a life time, roam all over their bodies. Dawson is getting so caught up he almost loses himslef in the moment and goes to far. He slips his hand under her bra making contact with her bare breast. She takes another intake of breath and deepens the kiss even more, but the intake was all it took. Dawson snapped back to the here and now very quickly, and realized he need to stop this now. If he didn't, it would be too late and they wouldn't be able to stop. He pulls away and sits up on the bed, leaving a very confussed Joey still laying there.

"JoEY." Dawson begins when he voice breaks into a squeal. He clears his throat and begins again."Uh um Joey. We need to stop this now." Dawson says

"What whhyy?" Joey asks showing her fustration.

"We just do." Dawson tells her, still not looking at her.

"Is it you aren't attracted to me in that way, cause it sure seemed like you were." Joey says.

"What oh God no, i don't think i have ever want someone more in my entire life." Dawson says looking her in the eyes.

"Then what is it? I have to say, that was feeling really right." Joey says.

"No it wasn't, it was feeling like teenage hormones taking over." Dawson says.

"Dawson, i hate to break it to you but we are teenagers, and we do have hormones." Joey smiles at him.

Dawson sieghs. "Look Joey i know all of that. I want our first time to be about the romance, and the love. Not about the hormones and lust. I want us to make love, not have sex. I have never felt this way about a girl before not even Mary, so i want it to be right and special. I want our first time to be a moment we freeze in our minds and hold on too for the rest of our lives." Dawson says looking her strait in the eye.

"Ok Dawson we can stop for now. I want those things too." Joey says with a smile on her face.

"Really, you won't be mad or hurt?" Dawson asks.

"Not since i know the reason, and that it isn't cause you don't want me." Joey tells him.

"Good. I have another question i want to ask you, well get your oppion on." Dawson says as he stands up and walks to his dresser.

"What is that?" Joey asks.

"Well after the whole Stan thing happened and i got better. I came back to school, and you convinced me too give us a chance. We were suppose to meet by the flag pole, and when we did you noticed i was coming back from home. Remember that?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah, you said it was family buisness." Joey remembers out loud.

"Yeah, well it kinda was and it kinda wasn't." Dawson says.

"Ok Dawson, you're starting to worry me. What is this all about?" Joey asks.

"Well that day another of my sorta rivils had one of his hench men pay me a vist. He dropped off a little over 720,000 dollars to me." Dawson says.

"Dawson, why, what, i mean. Wait you turned it down didn't you?" Joey asks as her mind starts to think about the possible legal problems.

"I tried to i did, but he left it setting on the lawn of the school." Dawson says.

"So you brought it to your mom and dad?" Joey inquires, trying to figure out where he is going with all of this.

"Yeah, and my dad handed it over to a friend of his, who is real good with making people money." Dawson says.

"Ok so how much did he turn it into?" Joey asks.

"All of it, or just what i am going to keep?" Dawson asks.

"Both."

"Well all of it together is a little over 7.5 million." Dawson says pausing to let it sink in.

"Wait that would make you a millionar." Is Joey's shocked response.

"Yeah, but i am only keeping 1.5 million. I am giving 500,000 to my parents, Another 500,000 to Mary's parents and 500,000 to Abby's parents. The other 4.5 million i am sending to a guy back in Kansas who is going to start an out reach program for troubled Teens. At least that is my plan, what do you think? Is that the right thing to do? I wanted this money to help the very people it use to hurt." Dawson says.

"Dawson i can't think of any better way to spend it than what you just said." The tears plain in her eyes as she speaks.

"Why are you crying?" Dawson asks.

"Because i really did get a good one." Joey says as the tears fall.

"Joey, some of this money might well be because of some of the things i did," Dawson says.

"That is true, no getting past that. But Dawson what you are doing now is so much more than what you were. You are not the same guy that you were back in Kansas. You are not even the same guy that first showed up here in Capeside. Nor are you the same guy you were when you came back to Kansas after me. No you have completely changed your life around. When you were back in Kansas you never would have thought to do what you are doing. Now because of you, some other kid back there might be able to avoid the same mistakes you made. To me that is more special than if you were to give me money. I was there to watch this magnificent change take place." Joey tells him.

"Watch it? Joey this is all because of you. The first thing i did when i found out about how much i had was to sit down and think. The question i kept asking myself was, what would Joey want me to do with this money. That is how i decided what i really wanted to do. That is why the out reach program will bear your name, not mine. The 1.5 million i kept is for you to go to what ever college you so chose too. Then what ever is left i plan on having a house built here in Capeside for us. I want it to sit on the Creek so that we can watch it and always remember how we met." Dawson says.

"Dawson slow down there. You are jumping the gun a little. That program should bear your name. It is your name that will get a response from the kids back there, not mine. As for the trying to think of what i would want you to do, i say you came close on that. But i honestly can't say i would have came up with those exact things. As for the schooling, i can't except that Dawson it is your money not mine. The house part sounded nice, it means you think we have a future together beyond all of this." Joey says.

"How about we put both of our names on the program, mine first so it will do as you said draw them in. As for the money for schooling and the money being mine. Well what is mine is yours, and after everything you and your family have gone through, it is the least i can do." Dawson tells her as he looks away.

She gets up and walks over to where he is standing. She places her hand on his chin and raises it to where she can look him in the eyes. A single tear rolls down his cheek as he looks at her. She smiles that half smile of hers and reaches up and kisses him ever so gentlely. She pulls back and makes him continue to look at her as she begins to speak.

"None of what happened has been your fault Dawson, none of it. Stop worrying about what happened to me, i made it back because of you. That is more than enough payment for me and my family. You owe us nothing, not one cent. Your actions since we have met have more than paid any debt you think you may owe. But if you are sit on me using part of this money for school, fine i will as long as you do as well." Joey tells him.

"Me go to college, you must be off your rocker. My grades have taken a big hit the last couple of years." Dawson says.

"Then we just use the next year to get them back up to where they belong. Pus we study like crazy for the sat's. That is my deal Dawson take it or leave it. Either we both go or i will not use your money." Joey tells him.

"Ok we can try our best, but i want you to promise me one thing." Dawson says.

"What is that?" Joey asks.

"If i try my hardest, but still fail, that you will go to college any way." Dawson tells her.

"I will as long as you don't give up. If you fail the first year, go to community college. Work your buttt off there and then reaply the next year deal?" She asks him.

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: The rating has been chamged due to sexual content.**

Friday arrived faster than either of them thought it would. They had spent the week just being with each other. No huge crisis to over come or worry about. All in all it had been a quite week. It was a week that saw Dawson and Joey getting even closer than they had been. A week where the adults in their lives realized there was no stopping them now.

What ever people might say or how they might act, there was no going back now. Dawson had fallen completely for Joey, as she had for him. That week they had been inseparable, where one was so was the other.

Much to the surprise and delight of their friends and family. It was a week that they all needed. Quite, simple and fun, something that had been missing since they had met.

Only one thing marred the week, but was really just a trifle incident. Dawson had showed up at the Icehouse to wait for Joey to get off work. He was sitting at the counter with Joey drinking a soda when he over heard a couple of ladies talking in a booth not far away.

"I can't believe they let that girl back in here to work. Isn't it enough that we have to be disgraced by what her father did. Now we have to see her while we eat." One lady says to the other.

"So true, that is just so true. I am not sure I can eat having to see that little tramp here." the other says.

Joey looks at Dawson and he sees tears form in the corners of her eyes. She looks away and then stands up and walks into the back of the restaurant. He shakes his head in utter disbelief. Dawson being Dawson can't let this slide, he gets up and approaches the ladies.

"Excuse me." He says.

"Can I help you young man?" One of the ladies asks.

"Yeah I was just wondering what right you have to set over here being a couple of persnickety obnoghtious bitches?" Dawson asks them both.

"Excuse us?" They both say at the same time.

"You heard me." He says but then continues. "You are setting over here passing judgment on some one I bet you don't even know, do you? Didn't think so. See it is people like you two that gives this town a bad name. Not some one who has never done a thing to you." Dawson says.

"Now look here!" One lady starts but is cut off by Dawson.

"No you look here. Did you know she was the top of our class in school. She is also in the top 1 percent of all schools in the country. Bet you didn't know that. Did you know that she also happens to be one of the nicest people in this town. Trust me if you would have said about me what you just did her, I would have slapped the stupid off of you. By the look in your eyes you have finally figured out just who I am. That is good glad to see people recognize me. But this isn't about me. It is about the one person on this earth outside of my parents that has stood by with out fail. The one person, who against all odds, took a broken and bad person and changed them. Turned him into a person his parents are now proud of. It is because of that young woman that I can stand here calm and collective. But I think you two should really think about what you say in the future. Get to know her, you might be surprised and find you actually like her. But in case you don't decided to do that, know this, I will not allow closed minded people to talk bullshit about the woman I love. Are we clear?" Dawson stand up to his full height looking down at them in his full on bad Dawson look.

"Quiet." they both say.

"Are we Clear?" He says again just a little louder taking in all of the Icehouse.

"Crystal." they both say, with heads nodding at several other tables.

It is just now that he realizes just how quite it had gotten in the place as he had talked. The entire place had over heard what he had been saying. Some wore smiles, some frowns, but all was very sure this capable young man meant exactly what he said. They were also sure he could back up everything he said he could.

Walking back over to the counter he sits back down and starts sipping his soda. Unbeknownst to him he had more people watching than he had thought. Sitting in a back corner was sheriff Witter and his oldest son Doug. Also standing at the door was his mom and Bessie, who had decided to grab a cup of coffee and talk. But the one person who he didn't want to see was also standing at the door to the kitchen and had heard every word he had said.

Sheriff Witter had started to get up when Doug put a hand on his arm. "Let it go dad. It is about time some one stood up to the idle gossips of this town." Doug says.

"I wasn't going to say any thing to him son. I was just going to add my two cents into it." Witter says.

"No dad I think Dawson said it well enough." Doug smiles as his dad nods his head in agreement.

"Well that was something, wasn't it?" Bessie says as they walk back out of the place. Not wanting Dawson to know they over heard everything.

"Yeah that it was. It was something I never thought I would see." Gail tells her.

"What your son telling off someone?" Bessie asks.

"Oh no that I expected. But he was calm, no sign of real violence. Yeah he intimidate them at the end, but no violence." She says.

"Seems he has turn that leaf finally." Bessie smile at her.

"Seems a certain some one has had a huge part in that." Gail smiles as they walk to another coffee shop.

Joey walks back out to where Dawson is sitting and smiles at him. She looks around the place and notices many are now ignoring the couple.

"You about ready?" Dawson asks.

"In five minutes." She says, a little confused as to why he didn't say anything about what had happened. Then realizing he may not want to upset her more she smiles even bigger. Slowly she leans forward and kisses him ever so gently.

When they pull away from each other he looks surprised by her actions.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"Nothing, can't a girl kiss her guy?" She asks with a smile.

"She sure can." He smiles and kisses her again. "And a guy can kiss his girl."

"Joey you can get out of here, it is Friday night." says the manager.

"Ok, thanks Dan." She turns and smiles at Dawson, but it is a nervous smile as well.

Dawson sees the change in her face and starts thinking to himself. 'Maybe she isn't as ready as she thinks she is.'

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" She asks him.

"Something romantic and private." He tells her.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" She asks.

"Nope, just be at my house at 7 ok." He informs her.

She smiles at him as they continue to walk in the direction of her house. They arrive and walk onto the porch. She turns to look at him and smiles.

"Last chance to tell me."

"Not a word, shall these lips utter till we do meet again. Parting is such sweet sorrow. But alas we must part for a time. See thee in the sweet darkness that is the evening." He says as he kisses her and then runs towards his house.

"You are not Shakespear Dawson!" She laughs as he waves over his shoulder.

Once he gets out of sight of her house he doubles back and meets Bodie at the back door. Bodie has a couple of bags for him as he steps out of the B&B.

"Here you go Dawson everything you will need is in here." Bodie tells him.

"You sure I can pull this off? I am not much of a cook." Dawson whispers.

"You will be fine. It is really simple to do. If you get into trouble just call and I will talk you through it." Bodie whispers back.

"Thanks Bodie I owe you one."

"No I think I still owe you several." Bodie says.

"Nope we are even then." Dawson says as they shake hands.

"Even." Bodie agrees.

Dawson races home to start his preparation for the evening events. He knows this has to be a perfect night. He wants it to be a night they will remember for the rest of their lives.

His parents have agreed to go to dinner and then to see a movie. So he knows he will have at least four hours of privacy. He also knows after seeing that look of nervousness on Joey's face that he will not push any thing tonight. It has to be something she wants as much as him or they can wait.

As soon as he gets home he rushes into the kitchen to start the meal he will be cooking for them tonight. He wanted to do something himself instead of ordering take out.

He sets the table which includes candles through out the room. He placed a cd of soft music in the cd player. He wanted them to be able to eat by candle light.

He rushed up to his room and spread the rose petals on his bed. He lit the rose scented oil he had bought to go with this very night. He wanted the whole room to have a rose scent to it.

As he descended the steps he saw his parents grabbing their jackets at the door. He was a little shocked they were leaving so soon.

"Hey son, we had a change of plans. Bessie and Bodie invited us over for dinner. Thought we might like to play some cards or scrabble tonight. We couldn't say no." Mitch tells him.

"Yeah we might be gone till late tonight." Gail tell him.

"OK, just remember to have fun." Dawson tells them.

"We will. You too." they say together.

"I will try." Dawson tell them.

As they walk out the door he returns to the kitchen to continue his cooking. He labors away for a couple of hours and realizes he actually cooked it the way it was suppose to be cooked.

He looks at the clock and sees that it is 6:30. Realizing Joey will be at his house in about 30 minutes he runs up stairs to shower and change his clothes.

_**Every time our eyes meet **_

_**this feeling inside of me**_

_**is almost more than i can take**_

Just as he is finishing getting dressed he hears the door bell. He slowly walks to the door and takes a deep breath, then opens the door. Standing in the door way is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Joey is wearing a deep blue dress with silver and gold flakes on it, that make it seem to shimmer in the light. It has spaghetti straps. It doesn't reveal to much but makes you wonder. It has a small slit on the right side that shows off just a little bit more of her long sensual leg. On her wrist is a bracelet that he knows belonged to her mom.

Dawson is dumb-founded He just stands there and stares at this amazing creature in front of him. He is so mesmerized by her that he forgets to invite her in.

"Dawson, is something wrong? Should I come back later?"

_**baby when you touch me**_

_**i can feel how much you love me**_

_**and it just blows me away**_

She goes to move away from the door, but he reaches out and pulls her back to him, tickling her in the process and making her giggle. The moment was exactly what they needed.

"No you are right on time. Sorry I just have never seen anyone so beautiful before." He holds her hand in the air. "That was your mom's wasn't it?"

"Thanks. Yeah it was." She whispers with a blush. " You look good too. So can I know what we are doing now?"

"Please follow me."

He then leads her into the living room. He motions for her to have a seat.

"I will be right back." He kisses he before walking out of the room.

_**i've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**i can hear your thoughts**_

_**i can see your dreams**_

He hurries into the kitchen and quickly but neatly dishes out the food onto two plates. He then sets them on the table and pours each of them a glass of Pink Chardonnay wine. For the final touch he lights all of the candles. He walks back into the living room to a smiling Joey.

"Ok stand up and close your eyes." Dawson tells her.

"What is going on? Where are we going?" she asks.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course Dawson."

"Then close your eyes and let me lead you." he says.

"Ok." she does as asked.

_**i don't know how you do what you do**_

_**i'm so in love with you**_

_**it just keeps getting better**_

She can feel herself being lead through the house to what feels like the kitchen. She catches a whiff of something that smells completely delicious and soft music in the back ground.

"Ok you can open your eyes now."

Joey opens her eyes and her breath catches in her throat. The scene before her is completely fantastic, and totally romantic. The table is set with food on it and the room is aglow with soft candle light.

"Dawson, this is to much." She tells him.

"To me it is not enough for you. But I wanted to do something myself instead of ordering take out or going to a fancy restaurant. I wanted it to be special, they way I think you are special." He tells her looking away.

_**i want to spend the rest of my life**_

_**with you by my side**_

_**forever and ever**_

She walks up to him and softly places a hand on his face and turns his head toward her. She smiles at him and kisses him softly on the lips.

"It is perfect." She whispers to him, causing him to smile.

"It isn't anything fancy, just beef stroganagh with mashed potatoes and carrots. The wine is a Pink Chardonnay from Napa Valley California." He tells her.

"You cooked all of this?"

"Yeah like I said I wanted it to be special and from me. I did get the recipe from Bodie, but did all the cooking myself."

_**every little thing you do**_

_**baby i am amazed by you**_

"This is amazing Dawson. Thank you for going to all this trouble." Joey smiles at him.

"No trouble at all, shall we eat."

He moves forward and hold her chair out for her to sit down. She moves to his side and kisses him again before sitting down as he scoots her closer to the table. He moves to the other side of the table and sits himself down.

They begin to eat talking about all of the tings that happened this week with a few exceptions, like what happened at the Icehouse. He hadn't mentioned it and she decided not to as well. They kept the conversation light and funny. After dinner was over they moved back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

The tension in the room seem to raise by the second. The talking had stopped, as they stared at one another. Joey knew he was waiting on her to make the first move.

She stood up and walked to the window. She knew what he was waiting for she was just nervous. Could she compare to the other women he has been with. Even if he says yes, she still has her doubts.

_**the smell of your skin**_

_**the taste of your kiss**_

_**the way you whisper in the dark**_

At that very moment she feels his arms go around her waist. He kisses her lightly on the cheek as he hugs her close to him.

"Dawson are you sure you want to do this with me?" Joey asks him.

"With only you." He tells her.

She felt Dawson turn her around in his arms, and, looking up into his eyes, his amazingly blue eyes that were solely focused upon her, their depths betraying the things he felt that he just couldn't say, she was lost, and she didn't want to be found.

This, she realized, being with him, made sense, and, in that moment, her fears started to subside to be replaced with a pleasure and a yearning she had never felt before.

"I know you're scared," Dawson said softly, bringing his forehead to rest against hers, "and I'm scared, too. Hell," he admitted. "This is the first time I've ever done this where it means something. That definitely puts some added pressure on a guy."

"Dawson This is the first time I have ever done this." She says nervously.

"We don't have to do this you know?" He insisted, kissing her lips softly.

_**your hair all around me**_

_**baby you surround me**_

_**you touch every place in my heart**_

"Are you saying you would still wait for me if I wasn't Ready?" She asks.

"For as long as it takes for you to be ready. There is no pressure Joey. I know that you love me and that is enough for now." He says.

"Do you still have that condom?" She asks.

"Yeah here throw it away if you want. No pressure, we can wait." Dawson tells her, as he hands it to her with a smile.

"I want to throw away the wrapper." she says.

"Jo is this about you not wanting to make me wait?" Dawson asks.

"Dawson... This is about how you told off those two woman at the Icehouse. This is about how you came to Kansas to save me even knowing you might die in the process. This is about how, When we go to the movies and you go and you buy a popcorn you always make sure you bring back a napkin so I don't wipe all the grease on my jeans. And this is about how just last week when we were talking you said you would wait for as long as i wanted." She tells him.

"You heard that—" She stops him from speaking with a finger over his mouth.

_**though it feels like the first time every time**_

_**i want to spend the whole night in your eyes**_

"You taught me What love is, and just what lengths you will go for it. And you knew that the bracelet I was wearing was my mom's. You kissed me first, sweetheart."

She removes his shirt.

"We have waited all of this time and you understood without a word why I wasn't ready. Do you have to ask me now why I am? Dawson. I'm gonna count to 10, And then I'm going to start kissing you. If you don't want me to."

_**i don't know how you do what you do**_

_**i'm so in love with you**_

_**it just keeps getting better**_

She removes his under shirt.

_"_Then you're just gonna have to stop me."

She leans in to kiss him.

"10, my love." She says.

Her lips brush against his and he kisses her back. It is a soft yet passionate kiss. Taking the silent invitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer to her, her fingers entwining delicately with his blonde hair that hung down onto the back of his neck. Before she knew what was happening, Dawson had lifted her up, her long legs going to straddle his strong torso as he blindly led them out of the living room and towards the steps and his bedroom.

Unwilling to part, their tongues searching and tasting the other. Their hands explored the others equally tempting body. The movements of his fingers against her silky smooth skin was eradicating any thought in Joey's mind other than her desire for him. By the time they reached his bedroom, their bodies had a sheen of sweat. Their hearts were beating as one and racing out of anticipation. Their breaths were short and erratic.

_**i want to spend the rest of my life**_

_**with you by my side**_

_**forever and ever**_

They enter his room and Joey instantly notices all of the things he has done. Rose petals on his bed the faint but alluring smell of roses in the air. She is over come with love for the man holding her.

As Dawson gently lays her body down, his entire demeanor changes; he becomes thoughtful, tender, loving as if he was in awe of her. Ever so slowly he take his time undressing her body. Revealing every fine part of it to his thoughtful eyes. they were walking down a new path of their relationship their destinies. Sharing not only their bodies but also minds, hearts, and souls with each other.

Waiting for him, her entire Soul bare and exposed, Joey threw her head back in wonder as his lips and hands teased and enticed her desires into a state of euphoria she had never experienced before.

As he entered her slowly, his actions soft and delicate. He hit her barrier and paused looking at her asking with his eyes if she was ok and wanted to continue. He reaches up and brushes a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

_**every little thing that you do**_

_**baby i am amazed by you**_

She felt a wave of emotion overwhelm her. Unable to express how she felt in words. Feelings she felt for the man looking sensually at her found their way into her eyes. It was a look of devotion, trust, and love. She nods her head even though she knows there will be pain.

Their gazes locked together as one, Dawson sees her voiceless illustration of her love and leans down and kisses her. In that moment, in that simple, meaningful and compassionate moment. Joey realized this was what she had been waiting and wishing for her whole life. That Dawson was quickly becoming her whole entire world.

He pushes the entire way inside of her as she tries not to cry out as the pain hits her. She knows all to well that if he thinks he is hurting her he will stop. That is something she doesn't want. The pain finds its release in a single tear. Dawson sees this and stops for a moment.

"You ok?" He tenderly asks, staring into her eyes with love and tenderness.

_**every little thing that you do**_

_**i am so in love with you**_

_**it just keeps getting better**_

_**i want to spend the rest of my life**_

_**with you by my side**_

_**forever and ever**_

She answers him by Pulling him down to her and kissing him. He rest his body against hers. He had been suspened above her with his arms. With their bodies conected and pressed together tightly, she opens not only her body, but her soul up to him. Taking him in deeper and rocking her hips to meet his. Dawson looks at her again and starts to move inside of her again.

Their pace is slow and sensual, serene and graceful. Dawson fights the urge, and wins, to do what he normal does when has sex with a girl. He wants Joey to know what making love is. Being together as one. Finally admitting their feelings in a physical expression, was something to be cherished. Something he wanted to linger and delay as long as possible. So Joey would enjoy every possible moment of rapture.

When he can hold it no longer he releases. He stays on top of her for a few monents longer, slowly coming down from the high he had just experienced.

"Wow." Dawson says.

He looks into her eyes and still sees a small amount of pain there.

"Are you ok?" He asks in a very tender voice.

She looks at him and closes her eyes. She knows he is worried that he hurt her to much. She slowly calms herself down and then opens her eyes again.

"Dawson don't worry, I am fine." She tells him.

_**every little thing that you do**_

_**ooohhh every little thing that you do**_

_**baby i am amazed by you**_

They curl up into each others arms and are soon fast asleep. With smiles of bliss on their faces and contentment in their hearts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mitch and Gail arrive home to see the table in the kitchen with dishes still on it and a half full bottle of wine in the ice bucket. Knowing full well where her son would be, she heads strait for his bedroom. She is met at his door by Mitch.

"Honey I think we will let this go. I will do the dishes tonight before we go to bed." Mitch says.

"You think I am worried about the dishes? You know who is in there with him, and what they more than likely have done right?"

"Of course I do Gail, I am not stupid. Remember I was a teenager once too."

"Shouldn't we say something to them about it?" Gail asks.

"What do you have in mind? You can't do that any more? Come on Gail you know as well as I do they will continue to do this. At least this way we will be here in case they have questions. I thought we talked about this." Mitch says.

"You're right, and we did. But I am still going to check on them." Gail tells him.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Mitch says.

"Honey it is quite in there I am sure they are asleep."

He nods his head and she slowly opens the door. The site before them is one of those Kodak moments you want frozen in time. Dawson and Joey are sound asleep curled into each others arms.

"Look at them Gail. Did you ever think to see our son so happy?" Mitch whispers.

"Not in our life time. I think you have been right all along Mitch. Joey is exactly what he needed to wake him up. Even with all that has happened she is still here by his side. She has calmed him down to the point I don't recognize him some times. I know that sounds bad, but it isn't. It is hard to explain. I can tell you this, that young lady has a free pass as far as I am concerned from now on." She smiles at him.

"Good now lets close the door before we wake them up and make them feel awkward." Mitch says.

As the door closes Joey opens her eyes and smiles. Never in her life did she ever think that her life would take the turn it has. She watches Dawson sleep as what was said continues to play through her mind. This man has come into her life and completely and irrevocably changed it. Never in a thousand years would she ever think she would be laying in a bed after just having sex, listening to his mom say what she just did. She smiles as she close her eyes and snuggles closer to Dawson. He instinctively tightens his arms around her and she sighs. Sleep soon takes her.

Gail is laying in bed as Mitch walks out of the bathroom. She watches him for a moment and then sighs.

"Did I tell you what me and Bessie heard. Oh no we should call Bessie and tell her Joey is here safe, sound and asleep." She picks up the phone and dials a number.

" Hello." Bessie answers.

"Bessie this is Gail. I just want to let you know that Joey is safe and sound. She feel asleep and I just didn't have the heart to wake her." Gail tells her.

"Ok thanks for calling me. I guess I owe Bodie 20 bucks." She laughs.

"What on earth for?" Gail asks.

"We had a bet going on. I said Joey would come home to try to make us think that she hadn't slept with Dawson yet. He said no way she would be camped out in his room not wanting to leave." Bessie says.

"I was going to march right in there and wake them up and demand to know what they were thinking, but Mitch stopped me. i am now glad he did." Gail says.

"Me too, i know why for me. But why for you?" Bessie asks.

"Simple, who my son has become. He talks to us now, even about sex. I want to keep that going, keep him out of trouble. I think it is all because of Joey. Besides we aren't going to be able to stop them. Might as well let them know we support them. That way they will come to us if there is a problem." Gail tells her.

"That is how me and Bodie feel. We would much rather her come to us with questions or problems than hide them." Bessie says.

"Ok Bessie i just want to let you know she was safe. I will talk to you tomorrow." Gail says.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Dawson wakes to an angle laying next to him. He doesn't move fearing disturbing her sleep. He just watchs her as the sun slowly rises over the creek slowly filtering in through his window. It ever so gently highlights her natural beauty as she lay sleeping, her hair fanned out on the pillow behind her.

Slowly her eyes open and she stares back at him. He looks at her and a small smile comes across his face. Which in turn makes her smile. She pulls back away from him a little ways.

"Morning." She says.

"Morning." He replies.

"So. You going to tell Bessie?" Dawson asks.

"Tell Bessie what?" Joey asks.

"Does the word "duh" mean anything to you? About last night." Dawson says.

"What exactly am I supposed to say, Dawson? I mean I am not the type of girl that goes around discussing my boyfriend's sexual prowess. And if you say that I'm a woman now, I will projectile vomit on you." Joey tells him.

"Ok, point taken. Let me just pose a hypothetical question then. Let's say that you were the type of person that enjoyed discussing your boyfriend's sexual prowess. What do you think you might say?"

"About what? About the prowess?" Joey asks him blushing slightly.

"Yeah. About the prowess." He says.

"You know, just when I think you're the antithesis of the typical male, there you are dragging your knuckles with the rest of the primates." She smiles at him.

"Well, you should never underestimate a primate's desire to hear about his abilities in the sack."

She smiles at him and gets up and heads for the shower, leaving him sitting on the bed. He watches her with mixed emotions. A short while later she returns to his room in nothing but a towel. Dawson takes a gulp of air and turns away from her.

"Dawson can you open your window?" Joey asks him.

"Um- ok."

He walks to the window and opens it. Sitting just under the window on the roof is a small back pack. He picks it up and hands it to her, with a confused look on his face.

"Jeans, shirt and other things. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Just in case we did, and then you wanted me to stay. This way i would have a change of clothes." Joey says shyly.

"That's my girl, always thinking ahead." Dawson smiles at her.

"Your girl?" Joey asks.

"Well yeah, is that a problem?" Dawson asks.

"No No. It is just nice to hear is all." Joey smiles at him.

"Get use to it." He smiles back.

"That's a possiblity." She says with a bigger smile.

"My turn to take a shower." Dawson says walking out of the room.

Joey smiles as she watches him leave. She looks around the room until her eyes come to rest on the bed. The place where all of her hopes and dreams had finally come true. She allowed her eyes to linger there for a few moments before she got dressed.

She stuffs her dress and other things back into the bag. Deciding she was thirsty she thought maybe she could sneak down and grab a pepsi before anyone woke up. Joey quitely walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Gail at the stove cooking breakfest turns and smiles at her.

"Morning sweetheart, you hungry?" Gail asks.

"A little maybe." Joey says tenitively.

"Good, thought you two might be. Sit down it will be done in a few minutes. There is juice in the fridge if your thirsty." Gail says.

"Mrs. Leery."

"Joey, please call me Gail."

"Ok-um. Why are you being so nice to me? I know you know what happened last night. Some would consider me, well lets just say a bad person after last night." Joey says.

"Why?" Gail asks.

"Because of what i got your son to do." Joey says looking down.

Gail smiles a knowing smile and walks over to where Joey is standing. She reaches out and lifts Joeys chin so they are looking eye to eye.

"He did nothing you and him didn't want him to do. Joey there is nothing wrong with sharing what you two did when you are in love. It is true some may look down on it, but those are the ones who never or at least not till later in life, found true love. So don't listen to them. After what you have done for my son, no one better talk bad about you to me. You are a very brite, beautiful and confident young woman. You came into my sons life at a time when he was at his lowest. You confidently picked him up and dusted him off. With everthing that has happened since you two have meet, most girls would have run screaming. Not you. Oh no, you simply smiled and then used that deviece very inteligent mind of yours and went right back to picking him up and sitting him back on his feet. No matter how hard he has tried pushing you away you where always there. Trust me he tried hard to do that. You stopped him from making huge mistakes with nothing more than a touch. Joey all sex is, is a way for a couple to share an even stronger bond. A bond that i think is now unbreakable. Sure maybe you two might lose your way a time or two in the future but you will find your way back. If you ever need to talk with someone other than Bessie i am here ok." Gail smiles at her and then walks back to the stove.

"Thanks Gail." Joey finally says When Gail sits a plate of food in front of her.

"Your welcome Joey."

Dawson walks into the kitchen and stops when he sees his mom. A woried expression comes across his face. She just smiles at him and hands him a plate of food.

"Well since the shower is free i think i am going to go take one. Enjoy your breakfest you two." Gail smiles.

"Mom, uh- thanks." Dawson says.

"Any time sweetheart." She smiles back before leaving.

"That was akward." Dawson says.

"Maybe at first. But we had a nice talk. It kinda cleared things up." Joey smiles at him, leaving him confused.

"Huh?" Dawson says.

"Nothing, but you get to do the dishes." Joey says.

"How is that?" Dawson asks.

"I am a guest." Joey laughs at his stricken face.

"I'll be out back." She says as she stands from the table.

Joey walks into the Leery's back yard. She is Looking out across the creek when Dawson comes up to her holding his two hands in fists out in front of him.

"Pick one." He tells her.

She Looks at him funny, then picks his right hand. He opens it and points to the other hand.

"Pick the other one."

She grins at him and then points to his left hand. He opens his other hand and has a silver neckless with a diamiond studded heart in it.

"I know it's not the most equal of exchanges. You know, virginity for a heart neckless, but I thought I should get you something. Just to commemorate the event." He smiles at her.

"Wow! if I had known there were prizes involved, I would've asked for a car. I mean, nothing too expensive, just, you know, something to tool around in." She looks at him with a smile.

"How about my Jeep?"

"The Jeep? Do I look like some two-bit floozy to you?" She asks him keeping the banter going.

"No, you don't." He smiles back.

"No?" Joey asks.

"No. To tell you the truth, I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful." He tells her.

"You're easy." She kisses him.

"Whoa, apparently you didn't brush your teeth."

"This from the "morning breath" monster himself." Joey says.

"Oh, man, I could do this." He says.

"What?" Joey asks.

"This." Dawson says pointing between them with a smile. "The back and forth, the sweetness and the sarcasm. I could do this for the rest of my life, you know? With you as my partner in

irreverence."

"Well, have you ever stopped to think that maybe you're just the first of many, Dawson?" Joey asks smiling.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I guess, I will just have to be satisfied with being the Neil Armstrong of the bunch." He says as he looks away.

Dawson and Joey are walking down a side walk in down town. They look over to see a younger couple passionately kissing each other, and look back to each other and smile. They continue on down the side walk. Dawson snatching quick glances at Joey.

"What?" She asks finally.

"Huh, What, what?" Dawson asks.

"You keep looking at me like you want to ask me something." Joey says.

"Yeah, ah Right. So, typically when couples engage in the

sort of activity that we engaged in last night, there is some sort of morning-after discussion." Dawson says nervously.

"About what?" Joey asks.

"Well, it's a bit like a post-game wrap-up." Dawson tells her.

"I see. You want to know if you were any good." Joey says with a slight smile.

"Well, I'd really rather know if it was good for you." Dawson asks.

"Of course. You being Dawson Leery, friend to women and all." Joey says.

"Precisely!" Dawson says.

"It was very nice." Joey says.

"Nice?" Dawson asks.

"Yes." Joey says.

"Just 'nice' huh?" Dawson asks.

"What's wrong with 'nice'?" Joey asks.

"There's nothing wrong with 'nice'. I mean, there's nothing wrong with great either. Hell, there's nothing particularly offensive with mindblowing or transcendent." Dawson says.

"Sorry Dawson, I left my thesaurus at home. I didn't know I was going to get yelled at for my vocabulary." Joey says a little annoyed.

"I'm not too worried about your vocabulary." Dawson says.

"You know, maybe 'nice' means everything to me Dawson. Maybe 'nice' is all a girl can manage the morning after her first time. Because as you know, it's not something I've ever

experienced before. So I can't really sit here and honestly say that something is 'great' or 'mindblowing' or 'transcendent' if I have nothing to compare it to." Joey says.

"I see." Dawson says.

"Why is it important? What do you really want to know?" Joey asks.

"Because there are certain... Benchmarks in the sexual experience." Dawson says.

"What do you mean?" Joey asks.

"There are certain things that happen or don't happen over the course of the evening that." Dawson says.

"Are you asking me if I." Joey says.

"Yes!" Dawson says.

"Can we please not talk about that?" Joey asks.

"Why?"

"Because it's not important." Joey says.

"Ok, it might not be important to you, but it's really important to me." Dawson says.

"This isn't all about you, you know. You think you're feeling insecure? Do you have any idea what it's like to be me this morning?" Joey asks.

"I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't." Joey says.

"Well, maybe you'd like to enlighten me, then." Dawson says.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe I might be wondering how I measure up? How I fit into the picture that includes not only one but 6 prior sexual relationships, at least one of which meant a great deal to you?" She says, when Dawson looks confused she adds a name. "Racheal."

"How did you know that? Never mind i don't want to know what you two talk about. You were still worried about that? I didn't even know girls thought like that." Dawson says.

"Does the word "duh" mean anything?" Joey asks.

"Jo, you were great." Dawson tells her.

"Great?" Joey asks.

"Yes, great. Which is a hell of a lot better than "nice," let me tell you." Dawson says.

"And completely beside the point." Joey tells him.

"Jo, you were great. You were fantastic. You were every glowing adjective under the sun. I want to run out and tell the entire world what I did last night and who I did it with." He pauses for the briefest of moments. "Joey, what we did last night, was like nothing I have ever experienced before. None of the girls I was with could even compare to you, not even Rachel. From the moment I opened the door last night, hell from the moment I first saw you as we were driving into town, I knew. I knew you were special. I now understand just what people mean, well by it being different when it is with some one you love." Dawson tells her.

"You're not really planning on doing that, are you? Running out and telling people, i mean?" Joey asks.

"Well no." Dawson says.

"Good." Joey says.

"Why is that good?" Dawson asks.

"Because it's private, and I really want to keep it that way. I really don't want the whole world to know about our sex life." Joey says.

"Wanna know something funny? You haven't touched me. Except that very quick kiss." Dawson says.

"What?" Joey asks.

"You haven't touched me all morning. And here I was thinking that sex brought people closer together." Dawson says.

Joey turns and walks away from him, as the couple who were

kissing watch her go and then look back and give Dawson a dirty look. Joey is sitting on the dock with tears in her eyes when Dawson comes up and sits down next to her.

"You wanna know why it was so nice Dawson?" Joey asks him.

"Yeah that would be good. Because last night you didn't look fine? You sure didn't look like you enjoyed it. You looked like i hurt you." Dawson says feeling guilty that he might have gotten carried away and really hurt her.

"I was and am fine Dawson, really I am. To be honest, I have never felt anything like that. It did hurt but there was a pleasure that I can't really describe as probably don't even remember, but." She pauses as she looks away, only to look back at him and in his eyes. "There was this thing. There you were above me, and you-you brushed my hair over my forehead, and it felt really nice."

"There is that nice word again." He says with a smile.

"Just listen. It made me feel safe. Like no matter what, you were gonna be there and you were gonna protect me. Years from now, when I look back, I'm really not gonna remember the clumsy positioning or the morning-after awkwardness or whether or not the experience itself met the textbook definition of great sex. You see i have this wonderful man as my boyfriend. He went so far as to cook me dinner so we could eat by candle light privately. He was so thoughtful as to take one of my favorite flowers and spread their pedals all over his bed. Plus he bought rose oil and heated it up just so the room would have the scent in it. Durning it he was thoughtful and careing and gentle. I am glad my first time was with you, and there is no way you could have made it more special than you did. I'm gonna remember how sweet you were. How you took me to this brand new place. Dawson, I'm glad I had sex. And I'm really glad that I had sex with you. But now, I really just kinda wanna go home. So we can do it again." Joey says all smiles.

"Taxi!" Dawson yells.

"Dawson Capeside doesn't have taxi's." Joey smiles at him

"Damn it!"

He yells as he grabs her and hoist her over his shoulder and starts to run down the side walk. She screams and starts pounding on his back with her fist laughing the entire time.

"Dawson! What are you doing? Put me down!" Joey giggles.

"Sorry, just didn't want to give you a chance to change your mind." Dawson says with a strait face.

They looking into each others eyes and burst out laughing at one another. Dawson takes her hand and they start walking back toward his house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Well if it isn't the happy couple."

"Hey Doug." Joey says as Dawson starts looking around.

"I heard there was a disturbance down here. When i saw you two i figured it was you." Doug says as Dawson gets nervous.

"We were just clowning around." Joey tells him.

"Yeah i figured that too. Well you two have a nice day." Doug says as he drives away.

Joey looks at Dawson and sees the nervous look in his eyes and the sweat on his forehead. She takes his hands in hers and smiles at him when he looks at her.

"Hey calm down it's ok." Joey says.

"Yeah maybe your right. I'm just not use to letting my gaurd down is all." Dawson says.

"Well get use to it." She smiles at him.

"JOEY! DAWSON!"

They hear someone yelling at them. They turn around and see Jack coming at them with a new kid in tow. They start walking toward them. An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of Dawson's stomach.

_**i can feel it coming in the air tonight**_

"Hey guys, i want you to meet someone. Evan Walters, meet Joey Potter and Dawson Leery" Jack says.

"Nice to meet you." Evan says as he shakes Joeys hand.

_**hold on **_

"Like wise." Joey says with a smile.

A look comes into her eyes as they shake hands. This doesn't go unnoticed by Dawson.

"Hey man, what brings you to Capseside?" Dawson asks.

_**and i have been waiting for this **_

_**woman for all my life**_

"Got into trouble at the borading school my parents sent me too. i have an Aunt here, so my parents shipped me off to live with her. Thought her strict ways might help. I was thinking about skipping town, but i may stay now." He smiles.

Not once has he taken his eyes off of Joey nor has Joeys eyes left his. Their hands still joined.

"You know since i have become friends with Jack here." Evan says.

_**hold on**_

"I see." Says Dawson

"Well we have to go guys. Maybe we will see you later or something." Jack says feeling the strange vibe.

"What, oh yeah we do. It was nice to meet you Joey. Dawson." With that Jack and Evan walk away.

"That was interesting" Joey says.

"Yeah, hey can i catch up with you in a little while?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah sure, i need to check in with Bessie." Joey says.

"Great see you later." Dawson says as he has already broken into a run.

"Thanks for the kiss." Joey says to the air.

_**can you feel it coming in the air tonight**_

"Jack! Hold on!" Dawson yells.

Jack hears his name and goes completely stiff, he knows that voice. He also knows that tone, this may turn bad quickly. Both Jack and Evan turn around to face Dawson as he stops in front of them.

"What's up Dawson?" Jack asks holding his breath.

_**hold on**_

"Kinda what i would like to know." Dawson says looking strait at Evan.

"Calm down Dawson." Jack starts but is stopped by Evan.

"I got this Jack. What seems to be the problem here Dawson?" Evan asks.

"You." Dawson says simple.

"Me? How can i be a problem?" Evan asks.

"You tell me." Dawson states.

"I am not a problem. I think it is you who has the problem." Evan says.

_**hold on**_

"No i think it is you that is about to have a big problem." Dawson says.

"You think?" Evan says.

"Guess we will see." Dawson says.

As Jack gets even more nervous he goes looking for Joey. Neither of the two notice him go.

_**well if you told me you were **_

_**drowning i would not lend a hand**_

"Look you little piss ant. I will mop the streets with your little country ass. You do not want to mess with me. You small town hilly billy." Evan says.

"Piss ant? Hilly billy? I think you have me confused with someone else." Dawson smiles it not reaching his eyes.

"Do I?" Evan asks.

_**i have seen your face before my friend**_

_**but i don't know if you know who i am**_

"I have seen your type before. You blow into town thinking you are going to hook up with the best looking girl in town. Even if they have a boyfriend. You are a little tougher than most so it give you an advantage. Once you get her you use her and then drop her. That way you can move on to your next victum. Not going to happen this time jack ass. I am warning you stay away from Joey!" Dawson almost yells as Evan gets a smile on his face.

"Stay away from Joey huh?" Joey asks.

_**well i was there and **_

_**i saw what you did **_

_**saw it with my own two eyes**_

"Where did you come from?" Dawson asks, his eyes still on Evan.

"Jack was worried you were about to do something stupid. I see he was right." Joey says stepping between Evan and Dawson.

"Evan i am sorry for anything Dawson might have said that was out of line." Joey says looking at Evan

"Your sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." Evan says.

"No but you will." Dawson says.

"If you will excuse us, me and Dawson need to have a talk." Joey says.

She grabs Dawsons arm and starts dragging him away from Jack and Evan. Evan smilling the entire time.

"Dude have you lost your mind?" Jack asks.

"Why do you ask me that?" Evan says still smiling.

"Do you have a clue as to who that is?" Jack asks.

"Some piss ant hilly billy from this small town that things he can bang." Evan says.

"Man are you way off." Jack says.

"Whatever Jack. Look i didn't even lift a finger and i have them arguing. She will be mine by the end of the week." Evan smiles at him.

"You might want to talk to a few people in this town before you decide to go after Joey." Jack tells him.

"Why? Dawson is nothing to worry about. I am telling you, i will have her by the end of the week."

"Or you'll be in a body bag." Jack says.

"Yeah right." Evan smiles back at him.

"Look man i am serious here, talk to people before you move forward with this little plan of yours. I got to go, i don't want him thinking i am a part of this whole plan of yours." Jack says and then walks off.

"Whimps." Evan says before he starts walking too.

_**so you can wipe off that grin**_

_**i know where you have been**_

_**it has all been a pack of lies**_

"What the hell was that all about?" Joey asks the anger plain on her face.

"Look Joey you don't know guys like Evan." Dawson says.

"I see. So now that we have slept together you have the right to tell me who i can and can't be friends with?" Joey asks.

"Yes, i mean no, just not that guy." Dawson says.

"Why are you doing this? You never once behaved like this." Joey asks.

"And just how am I behaving?" Dawson asks.

"I don't know yet. Currently I'm deciding between asinine, immature child and arrogant, infantile boyfriend." Joey says.

"I see, so because i am trying to protect you i am being a asinine, immature child and arrogant, infantile boyfriend?" Dawson asks.

"No. Because you are trying to decide who i can and can't hang out with." Joey says.

"So this is how it is going to be." Dawson says.

"Yeah. I will decide who my friend are and aren't not you." Joey says.

_**i can feel it coming in the air tonight**_

_**hold on **_

"Even if it cost you me?" Dawson asks.

"What?" Joey asks.

"Answer the damn question Joey." Dawson says.

_**well i have been waiting for **_

_**this woman for all my life **_

"Why would it cost me you if i am friends with Evan?" Joey asks.

"Because i am not going to sit around and watch this happen." Dawson says.

"What are you saying?" Joey asks.

_**hold on**_

_**i can feel it coming in the air tonight**_

_**hold on**_

"You're a big smart girl Jo, you figure it out." Dawson says.

"I don't want to figure it out Dawson, so just tell me." Joey says.

"I think you know just what i am saying. Let me know when you decide." Dawson says walking away.

_**well i have been waiting for this **_

_**woman for all my life **_

_**hold on**_

_**hold on**_

"Dawson Leery! Get your ass back here and talk to me!" Joey yells at him.

"Why!" He yells back.

_**well i remember**_

_**i remember don't worry how could i ever forget**_

_**it's the first time the last time we ever met**_

"Because, that is what couples do." Joey says.

"What couple?" Dawson asks as he walks away.

_**but i know the reason why you keep your silence up**_

_**no you don't fool me no the hurt doesn't show**_

_**but the pain still rose no stranger to you and me**_

_**i can feel it coming in the air tonight**_

_**hold on **_

"Did i cause that?" Evan asks.

"What! Oh you scared me." Joey says.

"Sorry i didn't mean to." He tells her.

_**well i have been waiting for this **_

_**woman for all my life **_

_**hold on**_

_**i can feel it in the air tonight**_

_**hold on**_

_**hold on**_

"It is ok. No you didn't cause it, Dawson did." Joey says.

"Yeah, he does seem to lose his temper and jump to the wrong conclussions quickly." Evan says.

"Yeah well it is in his nature." Joey says.

_**well i have been waiting for this **_

_**woman for all my life **_

_**hold on**_

_**i can feel it coming in the air tonight**_

_**hold on**_

"That's too bad. He should have more faith in you." Evan says.

"You're right, he should. Care to take a walk, i can show you around?" Joey asks.

"I would love too." Evan smiles at her.

_**well i have been waiting for this **_

_**woman for all my life **_

_**hold on**_

_**i can feel it in the air tonight**_

_**hold on**_

_**hold on**_

"Dawson! Man wait up." Jack yells.

"What do you want Jack? I think you have done enough." Dawson says back angerly.

_**well i have been waiting for this **_

_**woman for all my life **_

_**hold on**_

_**hold on**_

_**i can you feel it in the air tonight**_

"That's not fair man. I had no idea he was going to try anything." Jack says.

"I know, i'm sorry. I know you had nothing to really do with, it's not you i am mad at." Dawson says.

"That's good. I just wanted to let you know, that i am on your side." Jack tells him.

_**i know**_

_**hold on**_

_**well i have been waiting for this **_

_**woman for all my life **_

"That's good man. Some how i think i am going to need all the friends i can get before this is over with. I think Joey will to." Dawson says.

"What's your next move?" Jack asks.

"Wait for her to come to me." Dawson says with a sad look on his face.

_**hold on**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Monday morning dawned britely on the creek running through the quaint little sea side town of Capeside. People in houses all along the creek were begining to stir, getting ready to start their day. In one house, a typical house that would be sitting along the creek a young man was just getting out of bed.

Dawson Leery was anything but a typical teenage guy. He had seen and been involved in more bad things than most people would see in a life time. The bullet and knife wound scars on his body spoke of what he had truely seen and done.

Still he crawled out of bed on this Monday knewing he was about to face the biggest challenge of his life. A week had gone by since Evan Walters had completely changed his life. Dawson sighs and starts getting ready for school.

_**there's talk on the street it sounds so familiar**_

_**great expectations everybody is watching you**_

Dawson walks through the doors and makes it to his locker at Capeside high before he is attacked.

"Why are you allowing that to happen?' Pacey asks with Jack beside him.

"What to happen?" Dawson asks.

"That." Jack says pointing to where Joey had just walked in holding hands with Evan.

"What can i do?" Dawson says.

"I don't know, something, anything but this." Jack says.

"Jack i can't. Look man i don't blame you." Dawson says.

"That's good." Jack says.

"Can't or won't?" Pacey asks.

"Won't." Dawson says.

"Why?" Pacey asks.

"I'm scared ok." Dawson says.

"Of Evan? Please Dawson i seen you go toe to toe with guys like Stan, Berry and Drue. No way you're scared of a guy Like Evan. A Leery scared don't buy it." Pacey says.

"Not of Evan you bonehead, but of Joey." Dawson says.

"Huh?" Comes the response from four throats.

_**the people you meet they all seem to know you**_

_**even your old friends treat you like you're something new**_

"Say that again." Jen says.

"I said i am scared of Joey." Dawson tells them.

"Ok i think i am completely confused." Andie says.

"Us too." Jack says with Pacey nodding.

"Look guys, did it ever occur to any of you that Joey is doing what i have always wanted her to do?" Dawson asks.

"What are you talking about? What have you always wanted her to do, be with another guy?" Pacey asks.

"Or maybe rip your heart out?" Jen asks.

"No distance herself from me and my past. You guys remember my past, the one that has almost gotten her killed. Not just once but twice i might add." Dawson reminds them.

"Ok i can see that i guess, but the scared part?" Jen says.

"Yeah what's that about?" Pacey asks.

"A part of me wants so badly to slip back into that old life style and walk over there and, just beat the shit out of this guy. I want to show him just what it means to be Dawson Leery. The stuggle i have ever day not to be that person that did all of those bad things. But my worst fear of all, is that Joey has finally seen me for what i am. The villian of this story who has just been playing good so i can be with the most amazing woman i have ever met." Dawson says as Evan bends down and kisses Joey.

"Come on Dawson. That is just a line of bull shit and you know it." Pacey says.

What happens next shocks everyone in the hall way. Dawson moves so fast noone has time to react. He grabs Pacey by the shirt and spins him around and slams him into the lockers. He then punches him so hard that Pacey coughs and drops to the floor on his knees. Then Dawson bends down next to him.

"No Pacey, i am the villian of this story. Don't ever forget that again. None of you better ever forget that." Dawson says as he stands and walks away.

_**johnny come lately**_

_**the new kid in town**_

_**everybody loves you**_

_**so don't let them down**_

Joey had been wrestling with herself all week. She couldn't make up her mind as to what she wanted to do. On a couple of occasions she had tried to talk to Dawson. Only to be met with risistance at every turn.

Finally she had given up figuring he would come to her. He didn't not once, so she figured he had given up. That was why she had agreed to go out with Evan. since then they had been out a couple of times. She really didn't see the harm of allowing him to hold her hand as they walked into the school or the little kiss he gave her.

That was of course till she had seen Dawson standing at his locker with their friends around him. Her heart had sank at the site of his sad eyes. Then as her and Evan were standing by her locker, she saw them again, but this time there was something else too. The old Dawson was back, which was a bad thing.

What happened next left her speechless and motionless. She watch with a sence of helpless ness as Dawson slamed Pacey into the lockers and then punched him. Then she heard him say those words to everyone in the hall, she knew he was fadeing fast. She rushes to Paceys side.

"Pacey are you alright?" Joey asks.

"That will definatly leave a mark, all thanks to you." Pacey says.

_**you look in her eyes the music begins to play**_

_**hopeless romantics here we go again**_

"Me? How is this my fault?" Joey asks.

"You're a smart girl Joshpine, figure it out." Pacey says as him and Andie walk away, him still holding his gut.

"What does that mean?" Joey asks.

"I think it means that maybe you should take a look around and see what might have made Dawson change." Jack says.

"Watch it McPhee." Evan says.

"Actually if i was you i would be the one watching out." Jen says.

"Oh why is that? Think a guy punching someone as hard as they can is going to scare me?" Evan asks.

"As hard as he can? Please." Jack says.

"That is what i said." Evan laughs at them.

"Evan, that was a love tap coming from Dawson." Joey says.

"He can hit harder than that?" Evan asks.

"Yeah i can, care to find out?" Dawson says from behind them.

_**but after a little while you are looking the other way**_

_**it's those restless hearts thet never mend**_

"Sure anytime. I don't think you are as tough as these people believe you are." Evan tells him.

"You don't do you?" Dawson says.

As he takes off his back pack and hoodie his shirt comes up enough for everyone to see the scars. The whole hall way takes a breath, they had heard of them but never seen them.

"What are those from?" Evan asks.

"What?" Dawson asks.

"Those scars?" Evan says again.

"They are bullet wounds i got almost two years ago. I went back to my home town to rescue Joey from a homicidal maniac that had kidnapped her. I was shot five times, but i did manage to kill him and one of his friends." Dawson smiles at him.

"What? I don't believe you." Evan laughs.

"It's true." Joey says as Jack and Jen nod.

"Great i have managed to piss off a killer." Evan says.

"No Evan. That was the nice me. Who you managed to piss off is the guy i use to be. The one who made the homicidal maniac look tame. In fact i use to beat him up as a warm up for my weekends." Dawson tells him with a smile that never reaches his eyes as he starts for him.

He never makes it to Evan as Joey has slid in between them her hands on Dawson's chest. She looks up into the eyes of a person she doesn't know. A person who is capable of doing bad things.

"Is that suppose to stop me?" Dawson asks with a grin.

"Yes, if you feel anything at all for me." Joey says.

"Try again Joey." Dawson says as he spins away from her heading for Evan only to be met by Jen this time.

"Jen."

"Dawson."

"Move."

_**johnny come lately**_

_**the new kid in town**_

_**will she still love you**_

_**when you're not around**_

"No." He spins again only to be met with both Joey and Jen.

"Girls."

"Been over that, answer is still no." Joey says.

Dawson smiles at them. He reachs down and lifts both of them up and moves them out of his way. Evan sees this and starts to run with Dawson right on his heels. Joey, Jen and Jack are running behind Dawson.

Jack dives at Dawson and manages to catch a foot. Dawson goes spilling onto the floor slidding along a few feet. Joey uses this to catch up to them and jumps on top of Dawson. She spins him over and grabs him by his shirt and puts her nose right up against his.

"Now you are going to listen to me Dawson Leery. This is getting old. So your feelings got hurt, big deal. Trying to beat up everyone isn't going to solve that problem." Joey says then squeals when he flips them over so he is on top.

"Maybe not. But it sure is going to make me feel good." He tells her as he bends down and kisses her.

He goes to jump off of her to chase after Evan when she grabs him again. She slams him up against the lockers in the hall way.

"The Dawson i know, would hate himself for doing that." Joey says breathless.

"Maybe i am not that guy anymore."

"Yes you are." Joey says looking him in the eyes.

"Whatever, i am tired of this little game. I am tired of this school. I am tired of all of these poeple. i am tired of this town. But most of all i am tired of you." Dawson says as he spins them again putting Joey up against the lockers his arms on either side of her. "I got what i wanted from you. Your just another small town slut now."

"Is that what you think?" Joey asks.

Dawson just smiles at her and turns grabing his stuff out of Jen's hand and walking away. Joey and her friends watch him walk away. She knows there is a lot of pain in him, and she knows it is her fault.

_**there's so many thing you should have told her**_

_**but night after night you're willing to hold her**_

_**just hold her tears on your shoulder**_

"I can't believe he said those things." Jack says.

"I can, he is hurting. A lot." Jen says.

"Still he shouldn't have said those things about Joey." Jack says.

"Yes he should have. He was just trying to hurt me like i hurt him. He didn't mean it." Joey says.

"How do you know that?" Jen asks.

"The kiss." Joey says.

"Ok?" Jack asks.

"There was too much feeling in just that brief kiss for him to mean all of what he said." Joey tells them.

"But doing stuff like that should be off linits." Jen says.

"That's my point. He said them to hurt me." Joey says.

"Ok, so what are you going to do?" Jen asks.

"Go find Evan and let him know Dawson won't hurt him." Joey says.

"What?" Jack says.

"He won't." Joey says.

"Joey i hate to break it to you, but he would have got hurt today if not for you." Jack says.

"No Dawson faced him down because i was there. He was just trying to see if i still cared." Joey says.

"I am not so sure Joey. Those eyes had a lot of death in them." Jen says.

"Cause Dawson is good at showing that type of look. It is like a defence mechanizem." Joey says.

"Hello, Joey did you see those scars? I would say he is more than good at it." Jack says.

"Yeah i have never seen so many scars before." Jen adds.

"He is a bad ass, no denying that. But he is not a cold blooded killer. Everything he does has meaning behind it." Joey says.

_**there's talk on the street it's there to remind you**_

_**it doesn't really matter which side you're on**_

_**you're walking away and their talking behind you**_

_**they will never forget you till somebody new comes along**_

"I don't know." Jen says.

"I Do! Sorry guys, look i know most people see the bad side of Dawson first. Maybe he deserves for people to look at that side first. I mean he has never been a saint. But what most people never take the time to see. It is that great big thumping heart in his chest. Look at all of the things he has done for us. Look what he did for me, for Pacey. Did you know it was Dawson that helped get him and Andie together. I didn't think so." Joey says.

"Yeah but look what he did to him today." Jack says.

"Please, he didn't even hit him half as hard as he could. Plus he hit him low but not to low in the gut. Will be painfull but nothing broken and no permenant damage. He did it to prove a point, to everyone, but mainly me." Joey says.

"Look at you. All knowegeable about fighting and shit." Jen says.

"When you date Dawson Leery you learn things." Joey says.

"Ok i give you that. But what point was he trying to make?" Jack asks.

"That without me, he is nothing more than the person he was back in Kansas." Joey tells them.

_**where you been lately there's a new kid in town**_

_**everybody loves him he's holding her **_

_**and your still around**_

"That's not fair. It is not your place to keep him in line." Jen says.

"I don't have to. That was the second part of his message to me." Joey smiles.

"What, wait now i am really confused." Jack says.

"Him walking away! He was showing you he could make the right choice even if you weren't the one making him." Jen says.

"Exactly!" Joey says.

"But i am the one who tripped him up so you could get to him." Jack says.

"Jack my friend, he let you catch him. Your fast, but not as fast as Dawson. He took longer than he needed to get up so i would catch him. Evan on the other hand i think might be just a little faster than Dawson." Joey smiles.

"I doubt it. I think he was just scared for his life." Jen smiles.

"I would have been." Jack says.

"Yeah, ok guys i have to go. I will talk to you later. I do need to go find Evan." Joey says as she turns to leave.

"Ok Joey later." Jen says.

"See ya." Is jacks comment.

_**there's a new kid in town**_

_**just another new kid in town**_

Pacey and Andie are sitting on a bench next to the creek when Dawson walks up to them. They look at him with nervous looks on there faces as he has a sad one.

"Pacey, man i wanted to say i am sorry." Dawson says.

"That's all you have to say?" Andie asks.

"What more do you want me to say?" Dawson asks.

"I don't know, but something!" Andie says.

"Andy, stop. Look Dawson it is ok. I am still alive. So we are cool." Pacey says.

"You sure?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah man, we're cool." Pacey says again

"Cool." Dawson says.

"I thought that you weren't that guy anymore Dawson." A voice says from behind him as he stiffens.

_**everybodys talking about the new kid in town**_

_**Everybody's walking like the new kid town**_

"I'm not." Dawson says as he turns to see Joey standing there with Evan behind her."I see you brought your little bitch boy with you."

"Stop it Dawson." Joey says.

"Come on Joey look at him. He is using you as a shield, talk about being a little bitch." Dawson says.

Joey doesn't answer, instead she starts walking toward Dawson with Evan right behind her. Once she is standing in front of him She smacks him full on the cheek. Evan realizing his mistake tries to step back, he is painfully slow. Dawson reaches out and punches him knocking him to the ground.

"For every action there is an oppisite and equal reaction." Dawson smiles at her.

Joey doesn't say anything. She turns and helps Evan up and moves him over by the rail along the creek. By this time Pacey and Andie have already moved away from the couple not wanting to be in it. Joey turns and again walks up to Dawson and smacks him on the other cheek. No response. She doubles up her fist and punches him in the gut. No response, not even a grunt.

Evan is watching all of this take place. His face pales when Joey punches Dawson in the gut and he doesn't even grunt. He decides he should be anywhere but here and walks away. Dawson sees this and smiles.

"Your boyfriend is leaving." Dawson smiles at her.

_**there's a new kid in town**_

_**i don't want to hear it**_

_**there's a new kid in town**_

_**i don't want to hear it**_

_**there's a new kid in town**_

_**there's a new kid in town**_

"He is not my boyfriend!" Joey yells as she punches him in the jaw.

"Could have fooled me." Dawson says.

"That's not hard to do." Joey says as she shoves him makeing him take a step back.

"Is that safe to be doing to him?" Andie asks.

"If it was anyone other than her, i would say no. But with it being Joey, yeah it is. He won't hurt her. He loves her too much too." Pacey says.

"Ok, well then we should go." Andie says.

"Yes we should." Pacey says taking her hand and leading her away.

"If you say so." Dawson says as he turns to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Joey yells grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her.

"What do you want Joey?" Dawson asks.

"What do you think i want?" She asks back.

"I don't know maybe for me to kick your ass." Dawson says with ice in his eyes as he steps toward her.

_**there's a new kid in town**_

_**everybodys talking**_

_**there's a new kid in town**_

_**people started walking**_

"You don't scare me anymore Dawson." Joey says stepping forward to meet his advance.

"I don't huh." Dawson says.

"No, and those looks don't either so use them on someone else. You aren't the same guy as when you first got here Dawson." Joey tells him.

"Are you sure? How do you know i didn't just act like i had changed just so i could fuck you?" Dawson asks.

"Are you serious? Do you really want me to answer that?" Joey asks.

"Yeah." Dawson says, but then looks away. It is the first sign of a chink in his armor.

"Ok, fine. See this guy you think you are right now, well that is what you use to be. You were this bad ass kid from the Midwest. Wouldn't take crap from no one and would beat the hell out of people who crossed you. Maybe you would have stayed that way too, but you made a mistake. That day we first met, you should have walked away. Because that day your life changed forever, and you changed mine forever as well. See that was the day i fell in love with you. Oh i fought it as well as did you, but it was undeniable. The harder we fought the closer we got. Then Kansas happened, after that i just knew. I knew that no matter what happened between now and then that we would spend our adult lives as a couple. I knew there might be bumps along the way. All relationships have bumps, but they make it through. We have as well. Then Berry and Abby, that was the first time i had a doubt creep into my mind. But it went away faster than it came, and i knew all over agian we were meant to be together. Then Evan shows up, and i will admit that when he shook my hand i felt something in the touch. It confused me, turned me upside down a little. See i had just spent the most amazing night of my life with the guy i love. So feeling those sparks confused me. Then that man that i so dearly love went and did something so stupid it drove me away for a little while. It was time i needed to figure everything out. To determine what it was that i had really felt. I did, it became clear to me today what it all was about. You see Dawson as much as i like to think i deserve you, sometimes it creeps into my mind that i don't. How could I? Look at all that you have done for me and our friends. Look at the night you planned for me. You did it not because you were deflowering me, but so i would feel special and safe and secure. After wards we had that talk and i thought those fears about me not messuring up to your past relationships were gone. Then i seen you confronting Evan and it all came back in a rush. I thought that it was my mind telling me i need to get more experience so you could love me. I was stupid, and today i realized all of my fears have been unfounded. I also realized your whole bad ass routine is a fake. You maybe able to fool everyone else but not me. Beneath that steel harden exterior of yours is this great big thumping heart that cares about people." Joey tells him.

"Is that what you think?" Dawson asks.

"No. That is what i know. See Dawson what we have is true love. It is a love that can't be put assunder and it can't be destroyed. It will last an eternity, that is what being soul-mates is all about. Don't look at me that way, i know at first you didn't believe in that kind of thing. I also know you do now, you have seen to much not to." Joey says.

"Please, all of that is bull shit. I did what i did just to get into your pants. I knew right away you would be my biggest challange and my greatest conquest." Dawson says, but never meets her eyes.

"Really, just to get into my pants? Then how come you turned it down on more than one occasion? I wanted to and you said no. If what you are saying is true, you would have jumpped at the first chance. Not only that but you wouldn't have worried about if you had hurt me. You would have got on, got off and then left. No you love me and we both know it." Joey says.

"If you say so. I have to go meet my mom. See ya Joey." Dawson says as he goes to walk away.

_**there's a new kid in town**_

_**there's a new kid in town**_

_**there's a new kid in town**_

"Dawson, one thing before you go." Joey says knowing it is now or never.

"What?" Dawson asks.

"Kiss me goodbye. If it was just about fucking me, i think you owe me that." Joey says.

"Ok, one last kiss." Dawson says with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Just one last kiss." Joey says walking up to him.

She stares him in the eyes looking for and finding what she knew would be there. Love. He couldn't hide it from her eyes. She leans forward and their lips meet. At first the kiss is a lite butterfly kiss. It soon deepens into one that should not be seen in public. It is a kiss that is slowly washing away all of the hurt and pain of the last week and a half. Slowly it ends with both of their foreheads still resting on the others.

"Thought you didn't love me?" Joey says.

"Shut up." Dawson says as he kisses her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I thought about writing another chapter or two to this story, but changed my mind. It may not have ended with all of the questions answered like most of my stories do, but it did seem like a good place to end it.

I am in the middle of a couple of challenges from friends of mine. I want to get those done before i start on any more stories. Though if the reviews warrent it i will. I don't think i am done with this story line yet. I believe there is one more part that needs to be wrote.

All i can say is review and let me know if you think i should write another about our favorite couple.

I would like to thank all of you that kept up with this story. I know it wasn't easy with me not being able to up date for so long. I am hoping that you will check out some of my other stories as well. Thanks again!


End file.
